Infernal Frost Lily
by Ancient2
Summary: We were forever meant to be back to back, how did we come face to face? While I was in the light you were in the dark. Now that I've finally met you I can never lose you again. So I will call out to you until I find my way back to your side. Because even through all the ups and downs you are still my other half.
1. Chapter 1

All characters, with the exception of my designed Protagonists, and the game God Eaters Burst are not my own and belong to the Namco Bandai Games and D3 Publisher.

Sorry... that's all you're getting from me for now.

The Infernal Warrior

Aragami, the enemies of mankind who appeared out of nowhere, bent on devouring the world. They wiped the human population to 1/3 of its original amount before their arrival and all hope was thought to be lost. But then the God Eaters came and evened the score.

To fight against these rapidly evolving Aragami, Yuri Suna became one of the first New-Type Gods Eater of the Fenrir Far East Branch. The fiery teen took on a central role in the First unit Squad, led by Lindow Amamiya.

Later on, Alisa Amiella, the second New-Type to join the Far East Branch and First unit. However, during a mission her confusion causes a fatal error. In the end, Lindow is trapped with an Aragami... and goes missing.

Yuri was soon promoted to First unit Leader, the first of New-Types. But none could hide the shock from Lindow's devastating loss.

But time doesn't stop, many bottles had pass and gone. The First unit discovers Shio, an Aragami girl, and successfully brings her back. Shio develops human characteristic through her interactions daily with the First Unit.

Then, Lindow's armlet signal was confirmed, Lindow was now considered KIA. And from the retrieved armlet... the truth behind the Director's 'Ark Project' was revealed. The Ark Project, a plan to save only a certain humans from the Devouring Apocalypse to purge the world. And Shio was the key to this project, and was taken by the Director.

The First unit headed to Aegis Island to stop the Director's plan. Though the Director was defeated, the Devouring Apocalypse couldn't be stopped. Everyone lost hope... But Shio's soul carried Nova to the Moon, and saved the world.

And so... the God Eaters once again returned to battling with the Aragami. An accident with a dangerous New-Type Aragami injured Yuri and rendered his God Arc temporarily obsolete. Due to a dire emergency, Yuri was forced to use Lindow's God Arc to save the day.

But the consequences of his actions put him at risk to go under an Aragami transformation. With the help of a newly transferred New-Type recruit, Ren, was Yuri able to stay stable and help discover that Lindow was still alive.

However, Lindow was suffering from infection due to the lost of his armlet and was transforming into an Aragami. Going to his rescue along with Ren, Yuri soon discovers that Ren is the essence/soul of Lindow's God Arc. Saving the life of Lindow, Yuri was able to bring him back to the Den by the time the others in the First unit came to help.

With time Lindow was able to recover back into the life of a Gods Eater. And even married his sweetheart, Sakuya Tachibana, the assault sniper and medic of the First unit. Love must have been in the air because over time Kota Fujiki and Alisa, members of the First unit, began to date.

Yes all was well and normal inside the Far East Branch, a.k.a the Den. Aragami activity decreased and the God Eaters were able to kick back and relax for a bit. Even now the guys of the First, Second, and Third unit were chilling out in the Entrance lounge while the girls, and Lindow, were out.

"All I'm saying is that the First unit gets all the hot chicks." Shun protested. "It's practically unfair."

"Right, I mean not only do you guys get Alisa-sempai but you get an Amazon beauty like Sakuya." Federico added in. "How awesome is that."

"Yeah, but Sakuya's now off limits since she's married to Lindow now." Brendan said.

"Hey! What about Alisa?!" Kota said in annoyance. "I mean, she is my girl friend, you know."

"Ah, what's the point of having a girlfriend when you can't even brag about her." Karel poked at him.

"Oh yeah, well! ... What about your units?! You guys have hotties of your own, yet all you talk about are the hotties in mine!" Kota accused with a pointed finger.

"Oh please, all we've got on our team that's a looker is Gina, and she's as flat as an iron board." Shun commented.

" May I remind you that she's in your unit, Shun." Karel said to Shun in disapproval. "At least she's more useful than Kanon."

"She's a whole lot cuter than Gina or Annette for that matter." Brendan said, coming to Kanon's defense.

"Hey! That's not true. Once you get pass Annette's loud voice and demanding exterior she's not that bad." Frederico said, defending his fellow recruit. "If anything she's like the female version of you, Brendan."

"That's false Intel. And Kanon is still the more superior specimen of female." Then Brendan turned to Tatsumi. "Tatsumi, back me up here."

"No, I don't care what any of you say, Hibari is the only one for me." Tatsumi said, shaking his head to ward away the peer pressure.

"(Sigh) It's pointless getting an opinion out of him, man." Shun said tiredly. "Yuri, Soma, what do you guys think?"

"Leave me out of this." Soma washed his hands of the topic.

"I honestly can't believe you guys would be having this conversation so openly in the Entrance." Yuri said in his trade mark lazy voice.

Yuri, the First unit Leader, many knew him as the 'Infernal' for many reasons. He had fiery short hair that was as wild as flames. He wore a red Formal Top which he matched with a green Formal Bottom. His pale skin had a light touch from the sun and his emerald eyes made him seem bored and tired. But what really made him seem like an infernal was his choice in God Arcs. He had an F-type Armor A1 shield, but the rest was blaze based. His F-BS Launcher set landscapes in flames and his Forbidden Fireblade had a force that would crack open the earth to summon a sea of magma. These were his favorite choice of weapons but in his Terminal he created many God Arcs of fire base, merely for collecting. He was a Warrior, a Blaze Kit Reaper that most wouldn't expect from his outer mellow behavior.

"Please, all the girls are out on a mission." Karel said, waving off his worries. "The only one we'd have to worry about is Tsubaki."

"And now that you mention it, Tsubaki would be the hottest chick in the Den with her made G-cups." Kota commented, jumping up to face the others. "That is if it wasn't for her demon-like personality."

All the boys, except Soma and Yuri, began to break out into a sweat and kept their mouths shut.

"Sorry Kota, I don't think I can save you this time." Yuri sighed.

"?" Little did Kota know but standing behind him was none other than Tsubaki. Fear washed over him as she gently grabbed his shoulder from behind. She had on a poker face smile as Kota slowly turned to look at her.

"So you think I'm like a demon, Kota? Let's see if I live up to your expectations with a little bit of training. My past experiences as a sniper unit should be very helpful to you." Tsubaki said, practically dragging him away.

"Well... as much fun as this has been, I got an appointment with Dr. Sakaki today." Yuri said, getting up.

"I think I'll join you. I'm gonna call it a quits for today." Soma said, getting up to catch the elevator with Yuri.

"Fine by me. Oh, before I forget... Hey, Hibari! I'm heading to Dr. Sakaki's Lab, do I have anymore missions today?!"

"No, you're done for the day." Hibari said from her desk.

"Thanks, Habari!" Yuri said from the elevator with a grin.

That's when the others realized... Hibari was still at teh front desk and had heard the whole conversation.

"Crap!" They all shouted.

Yuri and Soma were grinning at the guys predicament inside the elevator. Through all of their adventures and trails together they had become good friends. Wing-mans in fact, each one helped bail the other out of trouble when need be. That also applied when going out for drinks, which the Den would find out through their drunken return.

_There they were, holding onto each others shoulder as they made terrible attempts to wobble back into the Den after a night at the bar._

_"Yo buddy, we gotta be quiet or we'll wake the Den."_

_"What?!" Soma shouted at Yuri._

_"I said we gotta be quiet!"_

_"I'm right here man, you don't have to yell."_

_"Dude, I don't get it. That chick was all over you and you turned her down."_

_"She wined too much, and had a voice that made my ears bleed. What about you? You had a looker eying you and still you turned her down."_

_"She wasn't my type."_

_"Not your type, are you kidding me? Her boobs were bigger than your head."_

_"I don't particularly care for outer appearances. That doesn't mean anything if their inside are rotten."_

_"Jeez, such a sage."_

_"What about you, you still got me out of there, even if you didn't totally agree with me."_

_"Like you did for me, I got your back like you've got mine."_

_"Dude... Best. Wing-man. Ever." Then Yuri puked over the railings to the disgust and trouble of the janitor lady._

The point is that the two were practically inseparable and bros for life. No matter what ever would happen , they would have each others back.

The two split to their respected Floor. Soma went back to his room on the Veterans Floor while Yuri headed to the Laboratory Floor toward Dr. Sakaki's lab.

"You wanted to see me Doc?"

"Ah, Yuri. Good to see yah." Dr. Sakaki said with his usual fox grin. "Tell me, how would you like to help me in the advancement of Oracle Cell usage for God Eaters?"

"Depends... what are you planning?"

"With these new experiments I am developing, I should be able to increase God Eaters strength by 40%. The causalities in combat should decrease significantly. And if all goes well, this should advance the Burst limits of God Eaters."

"Hm, that all sounds good and well. But what exactly do you want me to do?"

"Oh nothing much. Just a minor injection of my concoctions and a vivid detail of any changes in your normal activity. We'll abort the experiment at any point you feel unwell or uncomfortable during the process."

"..."

"So what do you say, Yuri? Will you help me out like old times?"

"... (Sigh) Fine, when do we start?"

"Great! Now would be good!" Dr. Sakaki said, suddenly injecting Yuri with his concoction. "Oh, and one more thing. Secrecy is in order, I trust. We wouldn't want the others to needlessly worry."

"Ah! Jeez, you could've eased up with the needle Doc."


	2. Chapter 2

Name: Yuri Suna

Codename: YURI SUNA

Hairstyle: 13, Red

Face: 18

Skin:1

Voice: 15

The Place Where Fire Meets Ice

Yuri opened his eyes to an uncomfortable heat. He looked up to see that he was no longer in his room, but in some charred landscape. The trees were burnt to the bark with embers still a lite on their branches. The earth was rough and cracked like char. Cinders and ash flew through the air and small patches of fore still burnt on the ground.

The heat was insufferable and the ground scorching, yet he did not burn. When he looked down he realized he was not totally himself. His skin was the color of ash and patterns of neon red lines flowed all around his body. He looked like a human version of his F-BS Launcher. His clothes weren't the same either, he didn't even have a shirt or shoes on. He wore baggy pants with a cloth draping around the waist, which started black and transcended into red flames. And when he looked into the glass, form into the inclining ground due to burning sand, he saw that his eyes were a neon red and his hair was literally burning flames.

He must be dreaming, none of this could possibly be real. But since this was his dream he would see where it goes. Looking forward, he decided to take the path leading up ahead. For a while he followed the path until it lead to a drastic change in landscape.

The land in front of him was covered in snow and the road was iced along with its trees. A cold wind blew as snow fell from the sky only on that side of the path. Something stopped him at that border, he felt like he couldn't cross him. What a strange dream this was were he couldn't move freely.

Just as he was thinking this a young woman appeared from behind the trees. She was just as strange as he was, but eerily beautiful. She had no shoes, but wore a sleeveless sapphire dress that strapped around the neck and was backless. Around her shoulders was a light blue see-through shawl. Her skin was a frostbite color and neon light blue lines flowed through her body. If he was being honest, she was like a F-FD Launcher. Her eyes were a neon light blue as well. And her hair... her hair was a long transparent white with snowflakes and frost coming from it. She was the definition of an Ice Queen, yet her face seemed so kind and curious. Slowly she approached him on the path and stopped at her ice border.

"Who are you?" She asked in a sweet gentle voice. "Are you Ifrit?"

"No. Are you Shiva?"

"I'm afraid not, but I asked 'who are you' first."

"I'm Yuri Suna."

"(Giggle) Yuri?" Her hair flowed like she was in water.

"You find something amusing about my name?"

"Your name means lily, I find it funny you're named after my favorite flower. I loved them so much I codenamed myself them back at my Den."

"Wait, you're a Gods Eater?"

"Yes, a New-Type in fact."

"So am I. But I just codenamed myself with my real name." Yuri replied. "What's your name?"

"Nami."

"Just Nami"

"I have no last name, I don't have any parents."

"Oh... I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Just because I don't have parents doesn't mean I don't have a family."

"Oh you're from an orphanage."

"In a way, yes and no."

"What do you mean? It's either one or the other."

"It's hard to explain, and I don't have the time nor the patience to do it now."

"What a drag, women are so confusing."

"At your age you should know that by now, come on let's be honest." She giggled. "In this day and age, last names are rare. Hold on to yours, cause it's precious."

"Hm, I intend to. It's one of the few things my father gave me before pushing up daisies. Now with just me and mom, it's all I have left." He said to her with a grin then got serious as he looked around. "Where am I?"

"You don't know where you are?"

"No, I don't."

"Neither do I."

"You made it sound like you did." I was hoping you knew. Boy, I sure am having a strange dream."

"Your dream? This is my dream."

"No, this is my dream."

"That can't be, I'm real."

"So am I."

"That can't be right. If what you're saying is true, then... that means-"

Yuri woke up, back into his room. His head hurt with a tingling sensation in the back of it and he was dizzy. Man, what a dream. He hoped he wouldn't be having any like that again. Getting ready he headed toward Soma's room, lucky for him Soma was just next door.

Soma was quick to answer the door when he knocked.

"Hey man, you ready for our mission today?" Yuri asked.

"Yeah." He said, closing the door behind him as he followed Yuri. "What happened to you, you look terrible."

"I had a strange dream... there was a girl in it."

"Was she cute?"

"Yeah, but I couldn't find myself being attracted to her. If I did, something about it would seem... narcissistic."

"Alright that's weird. Did she say anything?"

"She said her name was Nami... She told me she was real. And strange enough, I believed her."

"Don't be ridiculous, Yuri."

"I'm serious, Soma. She felt like she had a consciousness and everything. But... if I touched her, something bad would happen."

"Enough with your wet dream, Yuri."

"I told you, it's not like that. (Sigh) Fine, whatever, I don't care. Let's just get this mission over with."

*** Sunken Grid ***

"How the hell do they expect us to run through the Sunken Grid and take the cores of scattered Cocoon Maidens in under three minutes?" Soma growled in complaint.

"We'll split up. You take the left, I'll take the right, we'll meet up on the other side."

"Fine."

"Let's see who takes out the most."

"Hmph, you're on." Soma grinned, challenged accepted.

They both exited Sector J and took out the one Cocoon Maiden waiting for them outside together. The Cocoon Maidens weren't separated too far apart so the next Cocoon Maidens were in the next Sectors.

"Good luck." Yuri said to Soma before splitting to the right. With the time given this was the best choice of strategy if they were to extract the Aragami cores.

Taking the first kill, Yuri moved on. He found the next one on the raised platform. It was hard getting to since it kept firing at him. But once he finished it Soma got done with his first Cocoon Maiden. Yuri jumped off the platform and ran to the next Cocoon Maiden at the two platforms in the corner of the Sunken Grid.

"No fair, you purposely went in the direction with the most Aragami." Soma accused on the communicator.

"I just got lucky, just accept that you're losing." Yuri grinned. But the grin disappeared when the Cocoon Maiden, sitting on the lower platform, shot out needles from its chest. It grazed his cheek and knock out his Mapping Tracker. The auto-repair would fix it in no time, but until then he was on his own. He knew the area well, but it still meant he had to track the Aragami down himself with the limited time running out. "What a drag."

Smashing down hard on the Cocoon Maiden, he defeated it and extracted the core. As Yuri ran over to the next corner of the area, where he saw a Cocoon Maiden on the platform, he saw on the communicator that Soma had defeated his second Cocoon Maiden.

The hardest thing about this wasn't the amount of Cocoon maidens itself, it was the amount of time given to them. It forced them to run around the Sunken Grid none stop. Now that task came a little heavy with Yuri due to the weight of his Forbidden Fireblade. By the time he reached the Cocoon Maiden on the platform they only had 43 seconds left.

From where he was, Yuri could see Soma fighting his Cocoon Maiden on the flat steel bars platform up ahead. Soma's problem was that his second Cocoon Maiden was too close to his third one. Which made it hard to kill one when you have to constantly dodge the other ones shots. By the time Yuri finished his Cocoon Maiden they only had 23 seconds left.

He jumped down and ran to Soma to help finish off the last one. By the time he reached Soma there was 14 seconds on the clock. Putting everything they had into it they took it down with 9 seconds to spare.

"(Huff) That was a tough one." Yuri stated.

"That still counted as mine," Soma said out of breath.

"Whatever, I still win."

"You just got the lucky pick."

"Call it what you want, a win is still a win." Yuri grinned at Soma. "That should be it for today, right? Let's head back now."

"Don't let your guard down."

*** God Arc Hanger ***

"That wasn't much of a good mission." Yuri said as he put up his God Arc. "I can't wait to go up against an Fallen Arda Nova or an Arda Nova again."

"Are you still trying to complete your Rejector and Evil One?" Soma said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Yeah, I've completed a copy of everybody's God Arc in the First through the Third unit, except yours." Creating the same God Arc as his friends was just one of the past times he picked up now that he had created all of blaze type God Arcs the den had to offer.

"Hmph, good luck with that. The Fallen Arda Nova parts you need are hell to find."

"How did you get them so easily?"

"I just got lucky." Soma grinned, throwing Yuri's words right back at him, earning a punch in the arm from Yuri.

"Oh, ha ha." Yuri shot back. "Well, I'm off to Dr. Sakaki's lab."

"Again? Didn't you go see him yesterday?"

"Yeah, but I still have a few more questions for him." Yuri said, giving Soma a wave as he left the Hanger. His words were partially true, but he was also going to report every change that happened to him that day. That was all part of the experiment. He had to report everything, even the dream.


	3. Chapter 3

Name: Nami

Codename: LILY

Hair Style: 15, Platinum

Face: 14

Skin: 1

Voice: 4

Through the Eyes of Frost

He was back again, to that strange place. Nami was there too. They talked for a while, about themselves, about their God Arcs. After a while it lead to a competition of showing off God Arcs.

"What do you think of my White Tiger Blade." Nami said, pulling out her God Arcs. Somehow they were able to bring their Terminals into the dream this time. "I felt that it would go well with my Azure Dragon Blade."

"Hmph, check out my Vermilon Bird and Black Tortoise Blade."

"Hm, not bad, not bad. But behold my Frogarach and Excalibur. Fine beauties, are they not?"

"I got Excalibur too, along with Claimh Solais."

"Alright, I guess I have to pull out my big guns." She said, reaching into her Terminal. "Check these out."

"Whoa, Leviathan and Behemoth Mech. Those two are hell to create." Yuri said with a whistle. "The materials for them are hard to find. Just as hard as Pheonix and Vidofnir Mech." He pulled out the blades to show her.

"Oh my, those materials must have been hard to find on the Hannibals."

"Not as hard as making the Serpent Warblades."

"Ooh, my, my, my. Aren't you the busy one. Well so am I. Get a looker at my Zero Slayer and Forbidden Iceblade."

"Lovely, but not as lovely as my Forbidden Fireblade and Inferno Slayer."

"And you can't forget my Icefire Slayer." They said together while pulling the buster blade out. Once they caught themselves they burst out laughing.

"Haha, you're not bad Yuri. You're not bad." Nami said wiping a stray tear from her eye. "I won't lie, I've collected and upgraded to the max all the Freeze base God Arcs in the Den, and collected all the Control Units offered to me."

"Which ones your favorite?"

"Well..." She than pulled out the most beautiful Katana he had ever seen. It looked like it was created by Winter itself. "I'd have to say it's my Glacier Katana Z, along with my Clarion Gun Frz X and King Lear + shield. But my Control Unit of choice is Valkyrie, it's the only one for me... other than my original Monk."

"You're a Medic?"

"Yeah, sometimes the other God Eaters like to call me the Freeze Medic." She said with a blush as she scrunched her index fingers together.

"Ha, Children of Frost."

"You're one to talk, Hellfire Child."

"Tushay." Yuri said, rubbing the back of his head. "I mean, they do call me a Blaze Reaper."

"Aw, that name's awesome. So, what's your favorite?"

"Hn, I'd have to say my F-BS Launcher, Forbidden Fireblade, and F-type Armor A1 shield. My Control Unit of choice is Warrior, occasionally I switch to Beserker but that's on really rare occasions." Yuri said while rubbing his hand along his God Arc. "I have a Clarion Gun Blz X version of your gun, but it's too girlie for me to be seen using that on a mission. The same goes for you're King Lear +, I just use a Heracles +."

"How gender base! Well I'll have you know that I have the F-FD Launcher and the F-type Armor A2 version of your gun and shield."

"I thought only officers could use those shields?"

"I am one, a Unit Leader in fact."

"Me too, but I guess you figured that out from my shield."

"Yeah, but I don't like using that shield much. Right now I'm working on my Upgrade kits... If only I could get my hands on a Lucifer Asteria."

"I've got one."

"Really?! I'll trade you for it!"

"Sure, make your offer."

"How about a Helios Ambrosia for it?"

"Nope, it's more valuable than that."

"Okay, how about if I add in a Yin-Yang Ambrosia?" Yuri's eyes nearly popped out of his head, those items were hard to find. But he felt like he could get more.

"Keep talking."

"Man, you're a tough bargainer. I'll tell you what, I'll throw in two of each Ambrosias and three Yin-Yang Halos. What do you say?"

"Damn, with a deal like that I feel like I'm ripping you off. Tell you what, I'll add in three Conqueror Guns and one Conqueror Grease to even the trade."

"Deal."

Although the two felt they couldn't cross their borders, they were still able to slide their trade items over to the other side where the other could grab it and place it in their Terminal.

"Thanks, that stuff was hard finding on my own."

"Likewise. Anyway, how did you get that Asteria? I heard you can only get that by breaking an Ouroboros' spine."

"I did, you just have to create the right bullet to get the job done."

"But I don't really know how to create my own bullets."

"Really? Com on, I'll teach you."

And so Yuri and Nami talked and talked about the process of making bullets in the Terminal until Yuri finally woke up. Yuri spent most of the remaining time in that dream plain teaching Nami how to create the bullet she needed. But Yuri couldn't help but notice that this time in the dream stalagmite ice pieces had invaded his side while his cinders set some of her trees to embers, melting the snow off them. It was only a tiny part of the area, barely noticeable. But the fact that the climate was crossing the borders did tip a small alarm.

Getting up he noticed that his headache was bigger and the tingling in the back of his head was more of a vibration now. To get his mind off it he thought he would check his Terminal, as a joke. Nami gave him some items in the dream, perhaps they were still there- he joked to himself.

But the joke stopped when he realized that they were there. Freaking out, he grabbed the items and made a run to Dr. Sakaki.

"Morning Leader, have another wet dream again?" Soma joked around. He was sitting on the Floor's benches by the snack machines, holding a half-empty can of soda. Ignoring his joke, Yuri continued to run for the elevator.

"Not now Soma, gotta go. Talk to yah later."

Soma just watched as Yuri flashed by, his hair looking like a burning flame as he passed by, wondering what the hell was up with him.

Yuri continued to run until he made it to Dr. Sakaki's lab. Pushing the door open he made his way to Dr. Sakaki's couch to catch his breath again.

"Doc, I had a dream about Nami again."

"You mean the female New-Type Gods Eater you've been talking about?"

"Yeah, but this time we decided to trade materials with each other."

"I see, you most likely desired something in reality and it manifested itself into your dream."

"That's what I thought too, until I checked my Terminal and found the items that she traded with me in there."

"... Are you sure they weren't there to begin with?"

"No, I've been trying to get these items for a while but they're so hard to find. That's why I wanted them so badly."

"..."

"What's happening, Doc?"

"May I see the items for a second?" Yuri handed Dr. Sakaki the items. He placed them on a scanner attached to his computers and began analyzing them. He fingers were typing non-stop until he found something that froze his fingers and sobered his face.

"Doc? ... Did you find anything?"

"Tell me, have you ever heard of the Multiverse theory?"

"Ah... no..."

"It's a hypothetical theory of infinite or finite possible universes that comprise everything that exist and can exist. Space; time; matter; energy; physical laws and their constants are contained in each of them. Parallel universes, one on top of the other but never touching."

"That's fascinating Doc, but what does it got to do with what's happening?"

"These parallel universes are thought to be alternative realities, even alternative timelines in some cases. In this world their are many possibilities of the choices that each of us make in our daily lives. If we make one choice and take one possibility in another universe an alternative self of us will take another."

"W-wait, wait. Are you saying their are multiple copies of me in an infinite or finite amount of universes?"

"Hypothetically, yes. Some will look just like you, others drastically different with only the presence of your essence to prove that it's you. Some may be on the same timeline as you, others may be drastically older or younger than you. All in all, in each alternative universe your essence is present."

"So... you're saying that Nami is actually me?"

"Most likely, yeah." Dr. Sakai confirmed before added his two cents into it. "I believe that although the universes are parallel and separated, they can be connected when beings of the same essence take the rare same choices at the same time. Creating a tiny wormhole were only the essences can allow passage. Possibly now that you've guys have encountered each other you will continue to unconsciously make the same choices and eventually gain control over the wormhole."

"So basically in another universe, Nami decided to participate in the same experiment as me?"

"Exactly. Speaking of which, do you feel any stronger?"

"Not really, but the headache has gotten worse."

"Do you want to stop the experiment?"

"No. It's just annoying, not dangerous. Anyway, do you have any idea how many universes apart me and Nami are?"

"Judging from the ripples in the quantum physics of the materials, I'd say... 42."

*** Nami: Forgotten Carrier ***

Nami stood there, on the edge of the bridge's Starting Point, contemplating the information Dr. Sakaki had given her. So she had unconsciously opened a wormhole to an alternative universe... nothing strange about that, not at all.

Things were bad enough that she had met another her- or should she say him- from another universe. She was fascinated by it all and at the same time somewhat terrified. She didn't know what was happening to her, the headaches were getting worse.

"Nami, you're going into dreamland again." Alexander, her fellow New-Type, said to her. For short they would call him Axel, in this universe he was the male version of Alisa. He wore the same military school uniform as Alisa, but with pants. The uniform was a perfect fit; however, he would never button up his shirt which revealed his toned chest. "You've been zoning out a lot recently."

"Sorry."

"What's up, girl? This is not like you." Kota said, tapping her shoulder. Like Axel, Kota was the female version of Kota. She wore the same clothes as Kota too. The black under-top covered her perky A-cups. Even in this alternate universe Kota was dating Alex. Everything was the same in this universe as Yuri's universe, the only difference was that everyone swapped genders.

"Oh she's just thinking of her dream boy she keeps dreaming about." Soma teased, bumping the side of her hip into Nami's. Her arms were crossed and a grin was on her face. Although Soma dressed like the male version of herself, she was a hot tom-boy with nice curves and B-cups. "She can't get him out of her mind. What was his name again? Oh I remember... Yuri."

"I told you it's not like that." Nami said with a blush.

"Aw, don't be shy Nami." Kota said, trying to cheer her up. "Most girls dream about their perfect guy."

"But it wasn't one of those kind of dreams. I just... I just feel like there's something strange about him. Like there's meaning to his frequent appearances in my dream. But I can't put my finger on it."

"Deny it all you want. We still have a mission to take care of." Soma teased, giving Nami a little push. "Come on, go."

"Alright, let's go." Kota cheered, jumping into the arena with a kick.

"Let's go." Alex said, going into gun-mode before jumping off too.

"Alright, let's give it our best shot." Nami said, jumping into the arena with her Glacier Katana Z.

Nami had a gentle face with eyes that weren't really brown but a warm honey yellow. Aside from the long bang on her right side, she kept her long platinum hair in an elegant braided bun on her left side. Her hair was as white as starlight. She wore a white Medic Coat, which had long white fingerless gloves. Below she wore a Heavenly Goth skirt with ballerina long socks and nice white shoes-slippers. Attached behind her grey punk belt was a Tonto blade. Useless against Aragami, but came in handy as a memento of home and whenever she ran into trouble with something else. She curved out nicely with her slim body and C-cups.

The Aragami came charging at them as they were about to meet head on. It was only the minor Fallen Zygotes and Vajratails, but their were many. Kota fired one of the Fallen Zygotes out of the sky as it came too close to Nami.

"Hajimas!" Nami said before she started slicing through the Aragami in her path. She took down a Vajratail and a Fallen Zygote, side by side, along with knocking down another Fallen Zygote. "Here it goes!" Nami cried out as her God Arc took a bite out of all three at the same time. Getting a burst from the live one she changed into gun-mode.

"Some, here you go." Nami called out, shooting Soma a Team-bullet along with the others. But as she was doing that a Vajratail rammed her down to the ground. "Ow!"

Soma bashed it to the ground before it could take a bite out of Nami. "Don't let you're guard down."

"Thanks." She then turned to the Aragami and fired her new bullets Yuri taught her how to make. The bullet shot 45 degrees into the air and came down at the directly at six o'clock angel with a divine blast. "You like that?!"

"Whoa, were you learn to make a bullet like that?!" Kota said, she was quite impressed.

"A long distance friend taught me how. Cool, huh?" Nami said with a smile.

"Take this!" Alex shouted at Nami, shooting her with three Team-bullets.

"Ooh!" Getting pumped, Nami changed back into blade-mode and forced her way through the Aragami like a freight train. The others were following her lead. "Let's keep pushing!"

And before her burst was even halfway gone they took out the last Fallen Zygote.

"Alright! We nailed it this time too!" Kota cheered.

"Mission cleared, good job!" Alex said, patting Kota's back which earned him a grin.

"Mission cleared, let's go home." Nami cheered.

"Man, was that it?" And like tempting the universe, Cocoon Maidens popped up from the ground to answer Soma's question.

"Well... I guess we can't go home just yet." Nami sighed.

*** Author's notes ***

Hajimas is a word used by Samurai before entering battle with another opponent. It was a way of saying 'ready to start.'

A Tanto is a short sword used for indoor fights. The short blade was efficient for the short ceilings and smaller room space unlike the regular size Katanas.


	4. Chapter 4

The universes ring out to each other as wishes are made. Be careful what you wish for or you just might get it.

Where the Paths Cross

"Good to see you again. Did you upgrade what you needed to upgrade?" Nami asked Yuri, in the strange dream plain.

The two were conscious that they were the same person as the other but didn't feel comfortable bringing up that topic with the other. They still never touched each other. They feared the Doppelganger Effect would apply; that if two of the same beings came into contact with one another it would disrupt the time continuum. Thus destroying the two to eliminate the paradox.

"Yeah, I was able to upgrade my Evil One to Evil One X and my Rejector to Rejector X."

"Hey, I have a friend who uses those God Arcs."

"Really? Me too."

"Awesome. She's a bit of a tom-boy and can come off as tough and mean. But deep down she's actually sweet... and a bit shy."

"That's funny, so is mine. He's actually the most caring person you'll meet out there once you get to know him."

"He sounds cute. What's his name?"

"It's Soma. Soma von Schicksal."

"... You're kidding."

"Is something wrong?"

"That's the same name as my friend."

"Huh, you don't say. I wish I could meet her, she sounds charming."

"She is. I just wish I could meet your Soma as well. I wonder if they're similar to each other?"

"Heh, maybe."

"Hey, Yuri.. have you noticed?"

"What?"

"Our sides... they're swapping."

Yuri bolted up, his headache was three times as worse as last time. The feeling in the back of his head was no longer a vibration but a fist pounding at him. But Nami was right, more of her snow and ice had made its way to his side of the realm. Smothering his burning lands and calming them down into dying smoke. While his flames were melting away the snow on her side and setting her trees into a light flame.

But the headache and the starting new day made it hard for him to contemplate the meaning of these changes. Getting ready for the day, he headed out of his room. Walking the halls he bumped into Soma sitting in the snack machine areas. Yuri was still upset with Soma teasing him and the others did to him on the mission at the Forgotten Carrier the other time. But not enough that he would ignore Soma.

"Hey, you alright? You look terrible." Soma said, noticing his raggedy state.

"It's nothing, just a minor headache." Yuri said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Dream about your dream girl again?" Soma teased with a grin. Yuri sighed with a heavy breath while pinching his nose before looking back up at Soma again.

"Yes... actually we talked about you. She actually wants to meet you now."

"Great, I'm looking forward to meeting a figment of your imagination." Soma said with rolling eyes. Yuri remained quiet, unable to correct Soma's false statement.

"Anyway, are we still on for the Bar tonight?" Yuri asked. "I could use the break and the drink."

"Heh, sure. But I'm just gonna out drink you again like all the other times."

"Says you, I'm feeling lucky today."

"Hmph, keep dreaming. Or better yet don't, wouldn't want you trying to introduce me to your dream girl." Soma picked at him.

"(Sigh) Whatever, I got a mission to get to anyway."

"A lone mission, that's rare."

"Yeah, Dr. Sakaki wants me to take of this strange core detected in the City of Mercy. The patterns suggests that its an Ogretail, but it's... kinda weird."

"Ooh, sounds fun. Don't let me stop you."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll see you later, Soma."

*** City of Mercy ***

And there it was, right by the entrance of the church. Thinking that it was merely a Ogretail, Yuri charged at it with the mind set that it would down in three strikes. But it didn't... its bites were even stronger than a normal Ogretail.

"That hurt." Yuri said as he took heavier than usual damage from the bite. Not stopping there, the Ogretail swirled around to smack Yuri with its tail. The smack did as much damage as the bite, knocking Yuri back. "Dammit."

Not taking that sitting down, Yuri bombarded the Ogretail with never ending strikes. It took longer and many more slices before the Ogretail went down, but in the end Yuri came out victorious. What was up with this Aragami? This was no ordinary Ogretail...

*** Nami/Yuri: God Arc Hanger ***

Nami's/Yuri's headache was becoming more noticeable. She/He was starting to get dizzy. Lucca/Licca was gone at the moment, but Soma was putting away his God Arc for the day. Her/His heighten senses could hear the erratic beating of Nami's/Yuri's heart.

"Hey, girl/man. You don't look so good. You alright?"

"Don't worry so much, it's just a headache." Nami/Yuri weakly grinned at Soma, trying to hide her/his body's light shaking. "You ready to go to the mall/Bar today?"

"You're not going anywhere except the Sick Bay. I'm taking you to Dr. Sakaki." Soma said, trying to grabbed her/his arm. But Nami/Yuri backed away from her/his hand.

"I-I... I'm fine, I..." But then a piercing pain shot through her/his head. She/He fell to the ground, screaming/shouting in agony. "Ahh!"

"Nami/Yuri!" Soma shouted, kneeling to her/his side to pick her/him up. "That's it, we're going to Dr. Sakaki!"

*** Yuri: Dr. Sakaki's Lab ***

"Ugh..." Yuri moaned on the ground, curling into himself while holding his God Arc. The other members of the First unit came the moment they heard what happened to Yuri. Soma was close by his side as Dr. Sakaki examined him.

"What's happening to him, Doc?!" Kota asked with concern.

"I'm not quite sure." Dr. Sakaki honestly answered him. "This could be a reaction to the injection I gave him. Or this could possible be the effect of the wormhole his essence created."

"Injection?! You've been experimenting on him Doc?!" Soma growled in outrage. Damn the Doc with his secrecy, so much for only being a stargazer, and damn Yuri for always silently complying.

"What do you mean by wormhole? What's the meaning of all this?!" Sakuya demanded. But Yuri interrupted before the Doc could reply.

"Ugh! Ahhh!"

"Yuri! Hang in there!" Alisa pleaded with him.

"Ah! Ahhhh!" His shouts got louder as he instantly combusted. The flames consumed him, blocking him off from the others.

"Yuri!" Soma tried to smack the fires out, but Lindow and Kota had to pull him back as his hands began to burn.

"Stop it, Soma!" Kota pleaded with him as he struggled in Kota's grip.

"Soma, enough! There's nothing you can do now!" Lindow tried to reason with him. Much as he hated to admit it, Yuri was a goner. The girls began to cry as they covered their mouths in horror.

"Ahh!" "Ahhh..." Yuri's shout began to change into a womanly scream.

"Dude... Did he just scream like a chick?" Kota pointed out. But before anyone could make a snarkly remark back an ice stalagmite formed out of nowhere and consumed Yuri.

The fire was put out but the ice was too foggy for them to see Yuri's condition. Only a shadow of a figure showed that someone was in there. But as the ice cracked a light escaped from it along with the girlie scream.

"Ahhhh!" The ice shot out like a blast and the light shot up like a beacon. All heard the scream in the Den as it rang out to the universe beyond."

*** Universe 3 ***

A young wild amazon of a girl looked off into the distance were she thought she heard a scream.

_"Is something wrong, Okami?" _Shiro asked his sister.

_"No... It's nothing, I thought I heard something."_

_"We best keep moving, sister."_ Kage said, causing them to keep moving.

*** Universe 8 ***

"..." The young child faced the direction where her mind had heard the scream.

"Focus, Megumi! You can't be distracted with the enemy around!" No. **3 **lectured.

"... I'm sorry, brother." She turned back to the battle at hand, ignoring the familiarity of the cry.

*** Universe 14 ***

The lesser goddess, Kore, stopped tending to her nature when she heard the scream in the back of her head. Turning her head toward the direction it was coming from, in fear that someone was in trouble. But she sensed no danger in the area.

"... How strange... first the feeling of someone watching me and now hearing voices that aren't there. I hope I'm not losing my mind."

*** Universe 26 ***

A female God Eater was walking along in the Tranquil Temple after a mission. She was a New-Type with her Bolt Katana resting on her shoulder along with her Kongou Canon and Winterized Tower shield. She had lost her left eye before becoming a Gods Eater, and covered it with a patch. Her short raven hair curled at its end and her open Nectar Suit was accompanied by Alisto Roughs.

"Huh?" Was all the girl called Rotemi said as she turned toward the scream.

*** Universe 35 ***

A God Eater with a Gastraphetes and Dschubba shield turned toward the cry from a far. Her Punky Hoodie and Reaper Slacks protected her from the pouring rain of the Wailing Plains. Raindrops dripped on her Phantom Blade. Her shoulder length uneven black hair stuck to her face as her crimson eyes squinted pass the rain.

"The hell was that?!" Said the one known as Angrydames.

*** Universe 41 ***

"Hey, did you hear that?" Asked a tough looking young man with slightly tanned skin and spiky black hair and red eyes. He wore a white Medic Coat with plum Formal Bottoms as he stabbed his Azure Dragon Blade/ Bugle Gun Dvn/Dues Armor Itiki X God Arc into the ground to look in the direction of the voice.

"Hear what?"

"That scream."

"You're imagining things, Mr. Fitness."

"Don't call me that, asshole!"

"Sorry, but you're the one who codenamed yourself that."

*** Yuri's Universe ***

The light had finally dimmed away and the scream silenced. The First unit and Dr. Sakaki slowly opened their eyes again, adjusting back to the normal lighting. They opened them to see a mist of frost in the room with random chunks of ice scattered about. Lying on the floor, instead of their First unit Leader Yuri, was a girl as white as snow with porcelain skin. Her honey colored eyes slowly opened as she covered her face with her dainty hand. She slowly sat up to her knees.

The others had no idea how to handle this. Who was this girl? Where was Yuri? It was Dr. Sakaki who decided to make the first move.

"Nami?" She turned to the sound of her name, but kept her hand over her face.

"Ugh, Doc?" She groaned in her cute voice. "I think we should call it a quits on the experiment. That was too painful for comfort."

"Hey..." Soma quietly called out to her, somehow she recognized it.

"Soma? What happened to your voice? It sounds so gruff... I'm still feeling alright to go to the mall if you are?"

"How do you know Soma?" Kota questioned. His voice was far too different from her Kota's, she opened her eyes to investigated the stranger. What she saw surprised and scared her.

"K-Kota?..." But this couldn't be her Kota, this was a guy.

"How do you know Kota?" Alisa asked her with suspicion. But Alisa's distrust slowly faded as she saw the fear entered into the girl's eyes the moment she looked at Alisa and Sakuya.

"Alex? Saku? My God, your chests!" She started to crawl away from them as much as she could. but she ended up bumping into Lindow.

"Now, now. Calm down." But his voice startled her and she jumped a little. Crawling away from him as well.

"Linda?! What's happening? What's going on?!" She panicked until her eyes caught Soma's. She smiled at the familiar face. Getting up she ran to him. Hugging him for comfort and out of fear. "Soma, thank God! A familiar face! Something's wrong, Soma. Everyone's been switched with imposters."

Soma didn't know what to do. A strange girl knew his name and was hugging him like an anchor. Her chest was touching his, she was that close. He felt he should push her away, but her fear compelled him not to. And somewhere deep inside him, he didn't want to push her away.

"!" Her eyes widened and her face moved away from its resting spot on his shoulder. Looking down, she removed her arms from behind his back and grabbed his chest.

"!" Soma's hands shot out, gripping her wrist as he stopped her from groping his chest. He held them at the same level as her neck. "Hey!"

"Your breasts..." Then she looked back up at him with hurt and betrayal. "You're not Soma. Who are you?"

"I am Soma." He growled at her.

"Lies!" She broke free from his grip through the weak point in his thumbs. Jumping back, she pulled out her Tanto. The others took a step back as she held out her blade in an aggressive stance. "Where is she? What have you done with her, you pervert?!"

"Pervert?! You're the one who was groping my chest!" Soma protested. She remained unmoving and didn't see the need to defend herself.

"Alright everyone, let's all calm down. We're all a little jumpy right now." Dr. Sakaki said, trying to ease the tension. "Nami, no one here is an imposter. We're all real, including you."

"What?" Nami said, slightly turning her eyes toward Dr. Sakaki while still keeping watch over the others.

"Nami, this isn't your world... it's Yuri's."

"Doc, you don't mean this is the girl from Yuri's dreams?!" Soma couldn't believe that she was real.

"Correct. She must have crossed through the wormhole that she and Yuri were giving off." Dr. Sakaki answered.

"Well then, where's Yuri?" Sakuya asked with worry.

"Due to two of the same beings can't exist on the same plain, Yuri is most likely in her world."

"Wait, back up. Are you saying that this 'is' Yuri?" Kota said in disbelief.

"Yes, in a way. This is Yuri from another universe, just like we know of her alternate self she knows alternative versions of ourselves."

"This is a dream..." Nami slowly backed away toward the door. "This is a dream and I can't wake up!"

"Nami..." Dr. Sakaki comforted as he tried to approach her.

"Iie! Zanryu suru! Zanryu suru..." She said, waving her Tanto to keep the others back. "Don't come near me, stay back."

Once the door knob was within reach she ran out of the room. Other God Eaters from the Second and Third unit made their way to the Floor to investigate the scream. Bumping into each of them, they moved out of her way when they saw the Tanto in her hand along with a God Arc in the other.

"Tatsumi? Brenda? Canon?!" They all looked at her with confusion. She, not understanding their changes in genders. And them, the new face in the Den. She began to freak out more as she bumped into the Third unit on her way to the elevator. "Carol? Shawnna?! Gin?!"

Freaking out she bashed into the elevator and slammed the button to close it. She calmed herself a little bit until she made it to the Entrance. Tsubaki, Gen, and Hibari looked at her with questionable stares.

"Hiba? Genna? Tsubaki?! God, so that's where Linda's gangsta G's went!"

The First unit along with Dr. Sakaki, after informing the other two units what was going on, came in from the stairs along with the other units. Nami held out her God Arc and her Tanto to keep them back as she was backed into the railings.

"Nami, calmed down." Lindow said, holding up his hands to show that they were empty. "I know you're scared, but we need to sort this out."

"Juubun! Hattaite!" She said, jumping onto the railings. "You won't take me alive!"

With that she broke through the window, jumping out the Den.

"Nami!" Lindow shouted in panic. The girls screamed as all of them ran to the railing, looking out the window to see if she was alive. They saw as she ran along the building, running down it as she safely made it down to the bottom with a boost in her speed as she made a run for it.

"My, how resourceful she is. Guys, could you go bring her back." Dr. Sakaki said to the First unit, bringing back his trademark fox grin. "We need her if we possibly want to find a way to bring Yuri back."

*** Author's notes ***

I did a cameo with the characters from my other stories, but the last three where actually protagonist created from my brothers and will not make any more appearances in this story. And for the recorded the male version of Licca, Lucca, is named after the Italian word for light. And now for the Japanese translations:

Iie = No

Zanryu suru = Stay back

Juubun = Enough

Hattaite = Leave me alone


	5. Chapter 5

Travel the worlds and its many holes, everybody is looking for something.

The Coming Frost

*** Universe 42: Nami's Universe: Dr. Sakaki's Lab ***

The light had faded and the flames shot out and died around the lab. Tiny pockets of flames scattered around the room as cinders flew around the air and eventually died out.

Laying in the center of the explosion was Yuri Suna. The First uni looked in shock and concern that their Unit Leader was replaced by a stranger. Yuri groaned, holding his head as he slowly sat up. His eyes slowly opened to realize that he was no longer among his Unit, or his world for that matter. Looking around he concluded one thing.

"Oh crap."

*** Yuri's Universe: Entrance ***

"Quick, check her Bio Signal to track down her location." Sakuya suggested to Hibari at the Mission desk.

"There's no way for us to do that if we don't have her Bio data in our log system." Hibari informed Sakuya.

"Then... track down Yuri's signal." Soma said with reluctance. He still couldn't believe the alternate female version of his friend was roaming around the wasteland.

"I-I'll try." Hibari said, typing through the system. She wasn't expecting to find anything, what with Yuri's disappearance off the plain. But she got a pick up from the signal. "It... it actually work?!"

"Where is she?" Kota asked, leaning on her desk to try and see the computer screen.

"He's- I mean 'she's' at the Tranquil Temple. Wait... I'm picking up signals from two Susano'os in the area."

"!"

"We're moving out guys." Lindow ordered, taking command again. "Our mission is to secure and extract Nami from the area."

"Roger!" Said the First unit while Soma just nodded.

*** Tranquil Temple ***

Lindow and Sakuya jumped down from the Starting Point to join Soma, Alisa, and Kota at the bottom.

"All right, let's search the area for Nami before the Susano'os- hey Soma! Don't run off on your own!" But Soma had already taken the path to the right. As he ran around the corner, all Lindow could do was let out a tired sigh. "Let's worry about Soma later, he can handle himself. We take the left path and search for Nami, got that?"

They all nodded and headed the opposite direction of Soma, but with caution. Taking into account that there was still two Susano'os running about.

Back with Soma, he had ran up into the opening near the small shrine that looked of to Aegis Island. A Susano'o laid there, curled up on its back dead like a spider. So she had taken out one. And judging from the fading foot prints she must have had a struggle with the second one too until it ran off and she gave chase. The tracks were heading to the main temple. Without a moment to lose, he made a run for it.

Inside the temple the second Susano'o laid dead on its back on the far right side of the temple. And there she was, she laid on top of the uplift alter. Her hands rested on her stomach as she looked up, into the hole in the roof, at the Moon. Its moonlight glowed on her skin.

Her lack of movement began to make Soma worry. He was starting to entertain the thought that she was dead.

"Hey... are you dead?" She didn't move from her spot.

"No, I'm still here." A breath of relief escaped from him. Soma began to slowly approach her. She seemed to have calmed down now. But he didn't want to take any chances of startling her and causing her to run off again.

"Have you calmed down now?" She continued to look at the Moon as she answered him.

"Yes, I'm alright now. This whole situation just startled me." She gave a light chuckle. "At least the Aragami are the same in your world as mine."

"How did you get here?"

"I don't know."

"Where is Yuri?"

"I don't know." Her answers were beginning to frustrate him.

"Tell me how to bring Yuri back!"

"I don't know, how could I possibly know that?" Her head finally turned to face him. His anger dissolved into guilt as he saw the fear and confusion in her face. "I just came back from a mission when a massive headache came over me and I woke up here. I don't know what's going on, this all seems so strange to me. I'm so scared I wanna cry."

"Hey..." Soma felt bad for lashing out on her like that. She was just a victim in this as everyone else was. She's just lost her home, her friends, everything...

"But crying isn't going to solve anything." She looked back toward the Moon and did fist pumps were she laid. "I just have to stay strong until I find my way home."

"Hmph, well you can't find your way back out here. You need to return to the Den."

"I guess you're right." But she didn't budge. She kept continuing to look at the Moon. "Hey..."

"What?"

"Shoka... is he still on the moon?"

"It's Shio here..."

"I see... so I truly am so far from home." But then her sad face turned into a smile as she sat up and dangled her legs off the alter. "But at least I finally got to meet you, Soma."

"Idiot, that's nothing special." His eyes looked in another direction. He grew embarrassed that the topic lead to him.

"But Yuri has told me so much about you. He said you're one of the kindest person I'll ever meet."

"Dammit Yuri." Soma turned his whole head and crossed his arms as the blush grew. While he was distracted, she got down from the alter and walked up to him. Gaining his attention again as she gave him a respectful peer bow of 60 degrees then righted herself again. Her smile still lit up her face.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you, Soma. I'm Nami." She held out her hand expectantly. Soma looked down at it for a second before shaking it and looking back up at her.

"Likewise, I guess..."

*** Sick Bay ***

"Amazing, the DNA is exactly the same. I'm not talking close similarities like a twin, but an exact copy!" Dr. Sakaki said excitedly as he studied Nami's blood sample. The others sat around her sickbed as the Doc continued on. The Doc moved away from the Medical Equipment and rolled his chair back to Nami. "So tell us about yourself. I'd like to see how far our universes contrast."

"Well... I'm Nami, codenamed Lily. I was orphaned as a baby when my parents abandoned me at the doorstep of a Buddhist Temple."

"Oh... I'm sorry to here that."

"Don't be. It was a wonderful place. There were many just like me adopted by the Temple. We lived peacfully in the temple on the mountain side outside the Anti-Aragami Wall."

"(Sigh) But how did the temple survive?!" Sakuya questioned. "The Aragami should have seen that place as dinner on a platter."

"There are many societies that survived outside your Anti-Aragami Wall. It's all in the mind set." Nami answered, pointing a finger at her head. "If you think peacefully and non-threateningly the Aragami will do the same. (Sigh) I remember Big Baba, she was such a nice Kongou, always had a love for children."

"Oh my God, she ate children!" Alisa panicked.

"No, didn't you hear a word I said? She was a kind Kongou. Always giving the children rides on her back and helping them climb the peach trees around the temple. She had been around to greet a couple of generations so we called her Big Baba."

"Great, that's all the world needs, a Nanny Aragami."

"Soma!" Dr. Sakaki chastised. "Anyway, Nami, please go on."

"While there I found my faith as a Buddhist-Christian."

"Does that religion even exist?" Kota questioned the mix of two of the few oldest remaining religions. Last he checked the religions were too stubborn to mix together.

"Yes, it's the following of Buddha's teachings of enlightenment while still believing in Jesus Christ." She said while pulling out a cross necklace from under her shirt. "Anyway, the monks didn't mind so I stuck with it. As we grew, the monks taught us the way of Kendo and Tai Chi."

"Funny that monks that encourage the way of peaceful living and enlightenment would be teaching children such a violent skill." Soma mocked, but it came to deaf ears.

"To reframe from violent behavior we must first understand it. From understanding comes control and peace of mind. After years of training with a Bokken I was finally given my first real blade." She pulled out her Tanto, sheath and all. "Although it's only a Tanto it's special because Master Gaku-sama gave it to me."

"Master?" Soma couldn't believe someone would use that word as a respectful title in this day in age.

"Would you prefer if I call him Sensei? Either way, he was the Head of the temple."

"Were there other monks at the Temple?" Lindow asked getting slightly curious.

"Sure." She began counting them off with her fingers. "There was Monk Enya, Monk Fuuta, Sister Juri, Monk Chuugo, and Sister Benika."

"Do you think the temple could still be around in our universe, Doc?" Lindow asked.

"Perhaps, but most likely the people's genders would be swapped as Nami so kindly noted before."

"More like sexually assaulted." Soma grunted.

"Hey! How did you expect me to react?" Nami said to her defense. "My friends had lost the things that identified them as them. And my best friend Soma had turned into someone else before my eyes. We... we were suppose to go to the mall today."

Soma felt pity for her situation, but he refused to show it.

"I don't know who your Soma is, but I don't do malls."

"I bet you won't check out guys with me either."

"Hell no."

"(Sigh)" Nami then reached over to place a hand on Soma's chest. "It's so strange when you act and look so much like her, yet you have man boobs."

"Hey!" He smacked her hand away, his face turning red. "Quit it, do you fondle the Soma in your world like that?!"

"Well once, in the girl's community shower."

"..." All the guys stared at her.

"What?! It was a joke, girls joke around like that all the time in the showers."

"It's true. We sometimes do stuff like that as a pass time. It's all meant to be fun-and-laughs and help the girls who are self conscious feel good about themselves." Sakuya stated in Nami's defense. She couldn't meet the boy's in the eyes as she began to blush. She didn't know why she would give a way such a guarded secret among girls, but something compelled her to come to Nami's aid. Kota got a nose-bleed just thinking of what the girls did while they were in the girls Shower/Locker room.

"Ah, Kota! You pervert!" Alisa accused with a blush, shoving him as he tried to cover his nose.

"I don't see what the big deal is? You guys most likely do some things like swatting each other with wet towel whips and other border line homosexual activities."

"We do no such thing!" Soma growled with a blush.

"Denial is a river in Egypt."

"All right, we're getting off topic." Dr. Sakaki said, interrupting their down hill conversation. "I've got all I needed for now. I'll see what I can do about finding a way to switch you back, but in the mean time... make yourself at home here. In a way, we still are your friends."

"Thank you, Doc. I will... try."

"Oh, that reminds me. How come you didn't act startled when you saw me?"

"To be honest... you look exactly the same as you do in my world. Same crazy hair, same baggy clothes, same eccentric personality. I couldn't tell the difference." Dr. Sakaki held his head down in a pout.

"Great, you mean I either look like a woman or the other me is as bulky as a guy."

"Actually... it's hard to tell the gender with that giant robe you wear." Nami said, trying to cheer Dr. Sakaki up.

"If we're done here, I'm heading to the Bar. I could use a drink right now." Soma said, getting up from his seat.

"Wait, can I come?" Nami asked, getting up from her sickbed. "I bet you can't even hold down your liquor."

"Ha, I bet you I could hold down my liquor better than you. And besides..." She said, putting her arm around Soma's shoulder. "You can't go alone, someone might try to molest you."

"Idiot, shut up..." Soma said, rolling his eyes as he removed her arm from his shoulder. Whether it was Nami or Yuri, they were still the same person.

*** Author's notes ***

Shoka- early summer

Baba is a familiar way of saying old lady or grandma

There are two ways of respectfully bowing in Japan. The peer bow is 60 degrees and your eyes always keep contact with the person you are bowing to. A peer is usually someone younger or the same age as you. For those that are older than you, a teacher, or a superior you bow less than 45 degrees and make no eye contact. This is a sign of respect and full trust since you don't need to keep your eyes on them. For each bow the feet are usually together but their toes split from the other foot's toes making a Right Angle like this '\/'.

A Bokken is a wooden sword, usually used during training.

Sensei- teacher

Gaku- learning,studies: science

Fuuga- elegance; refinement

I kinda don't feel like translating the other names. Maybe in another chapter's author's notes.


	6. Chapter 6

When in Rome...

Adapting to Change

*** Nami's Universe: Local Bar ***

"Ha... you're not that bad... for a fire head." Soma slurred with her drink still in hand. The ice clinked on the glass as the liquid swirled.

"Seriously? I can't believe I actually won." Yuri said, taking a chug of his drink. "I finally beat Soma in a drinking contest just for it to turn out being a female version of himself in an alternative universe."

"Shut up... I-I can still take a few more."

"Woman, you're slurring. Maybe we should call it a night."

"Like hell... you've hardly drank half as much as Nami."

"Jesus! How the hell does she pay for all this?!"

"We're God Eaters, we get pretty good pay checks... And we don't do this as often... And don't use Christ's name in vain!"

"Whoa, sorry..."

"Ugh." Soma groaned, rubbing her forehead with her fingers. "I've been around Nami for far too long, I'm starting to preach at people."

"You guys must have been pretty close friends, huh?"

"We are..." She then looked up at him with a wobble. "And since I can't really go clubbing or to the mall with you, you could at least suck up a few more drinks with me."

"(Sigh) Fine." Yuri then turned to face the bar again with a grin. "At least I still win."

"Oh shut up." Soma took another sip of her drink when she sensed a drunken man approaching her. She was not in the mood to deal with this right now. Her day was ruined, her best friend was gone, and she didn't get to go to the mall. She did want to have to knock out a drunk asshole who couldn't keep his eyes and hands to himself.

The man's hand was making its way to her butt when Yuri grabbed his wrist, stopping him in mid-air. His grip was strong and his eyes lost their care-free luster.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"What's your problem man." Yuri's grip tightened, the man winced and went on his knees. If Yuri squeezed tighter he could've broken the man's wrist.

"My problem is that your drunk ass is trying to fondle my friend here. So let's just part our separate ways and enjoyed our drinks."

"Like hell you freak. Let go of my arm!" The man said yanking his hand away the moment Yuri let go. "Besides, who would want to touch her anyway. She's not that cute."

Yuri knocked him out with a hard right hook.

"She's far too cute for you." Shaking the sting out of his knuckles, he turned to look at Soma. "Well I just lost my buzz. Can we go now?"

"S-sure..."

*** Yuri's Universe: Local Bar ***

"I can't believe this..." Soma said shaking his head. "I got out drinked by a girl. Yuri's alternate self no less."

"Ha!" Nami laughed out loud, leaning into Soma and lightly rested her head on his shoulder for a second. "Aw, cheer up Soma. There's always next time."

"Knock it off wo-"

"Hey there beautiful." Said a drunken man, approaching Nami. "What are you doing with a boring guy like him? Why not come with me, I'll show you a good time."

"Ah... no thanks, I'm happy were I am." Nami said, waving her hands in a no gesture. But the guy grabbed it, seeing it as an opportunity to grab her arm and pull her toward him.

"Come on baby, don't be that way. It'll be fun I promise."

"Please release my hand." She'd rather have this confrontation not lead to violence. Soma grabbed his shoulder to turn him back around as he tried walking away with Nami.

"Hey, you heard her. The lady isn't interested in going with you." Soma growled at him as he yanked Nami away from him.

"Stay out of this Emo Freak. This has got nothing to do with you." Soma grabbed his arm when he tried to grab for Nami again. Getting ticked, Soma punched him in the face.

"You made it my problem, Asshole!" Soma growled.

"What the hell?!" The man shouted, getting pissed as he wiped his mouth. Readying for a fight, he charged at Soma. "Arhh!"

The guy landed a hit on Soma, which ticked off Soma.

"You're gonna pay for that." Soma growled at him before they entered into a brawl.

"Is there no other solution to this?" Nami pleaded to get the guys to stop fighting. Unfortunately the guy Soma was fighting brought in friends. But being a somewhat regular of the Bar, Soma made friends with the Bar's regulars. Seeing that things were about to go down they all went to Soma's aid. That's when the fight broke loose. Punches were thrown; chairs were swung; and beer bottles were cracked on skulls. "(Sigh) It would seem that we're all going to get in the fight."

Coming to terms with the situation at hand, Nami jumped into the fray to help Soma. The alternative version of her friend who had apparently came to her aid.

*** The Next Day at the Den ***

Nami was still sore from last night's Bar fight. Soma was healing a fading black eye himself. As much as she tried to reframe from violent behavior she actually had fun fighting drinkers last night. She still couldn't believe Soma took that punch for her. No ones ever done that for her before. It kinda made her... happy.

Perhaps she would give this world a chance while she waited for a way back home came up.

"(Sigh)..." Came the voice of a melancholy Kanon.

"What's wrong... Kanon?" Nami asked with a struggle. She was still not use to the changes in her... friends. Even Kanon had a hard time connecting Nami to Yuri, but she did a better job covering it.

"Oh! I'm sorry, it's just uhh..."

"What?"

"Well... the thing is... I'm really bad at aiming compared to the others."

"Canon back in my world had trouble with aiming too."

"B-but I was planning on training to help improve it. Yuri said he would help me, but now that he's gone..."

"I'll still help you. Just tell me when you're ready to go."

"Really?! Y-you don't have to if you don't want to."

"It's no trouble to me. Any friends of Yuri are friends of my, so I've got your back."

"T-thank you so much!" Kanon said with a bow. Nami was most likely going to have bruises after this. If Kanon was anything like her Canon she was in for a lot of explosions.

*** City of Mercy ***

"You could've told me the Aragami we were up against was Freeze based." Nami complained as a Fallen Quadriga roared at them.

"I'm sorry, I thought Yuri would be on this mission."

"(Sigh) Mondainai. We'll just have to try harder." Nami said, bracing herself for the work out of her life as the Fallen Quadriga charged at them. "Let's give it our best shot."

Nami knew that her only chance of defeating this foe was breaking through its chest armor. So without relent she sliced on through, remaining calm as it jumped in the air and charged on through.

With having to deal with the same element based Aragami as herself and the constant shots from Kanon, this had become one of her hardest fights. She already had to use Stun Grenades to keep the Aragami from running away. Nami was not letting this Aragami get away.

After a long 5 minute battle, the Fallen Quadriga went down. If she hadn't broken through the chest armor it would've taken much longer.

"Was this our target?" Nami asked. She was heading to the alleyway toward the Starting Point, thinking that that was it for the day.

"Uh... no... There are still others in the area."

Just as Kanon said that a Fallen Gboro jumped down into the area, from the opening by the building that held the clock.

"You've got to be kidding me." Nami sad in complaint as another freeze based Aragami entered the area.

"I-I'll do my best." Kanon said nervously as the Fallen Gboro came wobbling after them.

"Men!" Nami shouted as she struck at the head. Kanon kept firing in her direction, but due to the head area being the only place Nami could do significant amount of damage she was unable to move. But she learned Kanon's pattern and started to jump just as Kanon was about to fire.

Once the canon on top of the Fallen Gboro was destroyed, it ran away toward the church. Without waste of time Nami gave chase.

"(Huff) Slow down, Nami. (Huff) You're going to fast." Cried out Kanon, lagging behind, out of breath.

"Come on, Kanon. Steady your breath." Nami said back to her, keeping a constant pace.

"I don't get it (Huff)." Kanon said aloud to herself, trying to calm her breathing. "How is she able to move so fast with that heavy God Arc?"

By the time Kanon had caught up with Nami, inside the church, Nami was already taking a bite out of the Fallen Gboro. As the battle went on, Nami had to keep shooting Kanon Recovery bullets since she wouldn't dodge the Fallen Gboro's canon shots. Eventually, the Gboro went down. But not until after one Stun Grenade, two Recovery Balls, and four Recovery Pills II.

"Okay, is that the last one?" Nami asked as she checked Kanon for injuries.

"No, there's uh... one more?"

"And we only have 15 minutes on the clock." Nami sighed. "Alright, let's search for the enemy."

They walked around for a while until a Fallen Borg Camlann jumped out of the building that was rendered into Swiss cheese by the open area on the left side of the church.

"Lightning based... of course." Nami placed her right leg out and slid her hand down her knee, bending her body in a respectful Samurai bow to the Aragami while keeping her eyes on it. "Hajimas."

She got into waki-gamae as the Fallen Borg Camlann jumped down from the platforms. The Aragami wasted no time running at them and striking at Nami with its tail's needle.

"Yah!" Nami cried out an instinct as she dashed to the left. Dodging the needle, she placed down a Snare Trap.

Paralyzing the Aragami she went to take out its needle, but her katana was doing little to no damage. So she went after the weak armor behind its tail while Kanon kept attacking its shield. And all was going their way when the cracking sounds of the armors breaking rang out.

"Ha! You're full of holes now!" Kanon mocked at the Aragami.

"That... looks painful." Nami noted as the Aragami made a run for it. "Kanon, come on..."

It was heading for the back buildings, that had to kill it soon because they were running out of time and items Nami was down to her last Recovery Pills and two Stun Grenades. She was lucky that she had stocked up on items before the whole swapping universes thing. She didn't feel right using up any of Yuri's item or his money, so she was on her won. Her only hope of surviving in this universe was gathering materials and selling the Aragami parts from the mission. The reward money would help a lot too.

"Here it goes!" Nami said, sneaking up on the Aragami for a bite. Then she turned to shot Kanon all the Team bullets she could. "Here you go."

Nami changed back into blade-mode when the Aragami was about to fire needles from its claws at Kanon.

"Kote!" Nami shouted as she sliced at the Aragami wrist, stopping it from firing at Kanon.

The fight went on, with ten minutes on the clock.

"Ah!" Nami was knocked to the ground.

"Didn't I tell you to stay out of my line of fire."

"Ugh!" She cried some more when the Borg Camlann's spiky legs stabbed into her stomach as he walked over her.

"Nami! A-are you alright?" Kanon said nervously as she fired a Recovery bullet at Nami.

"Thanks..." She said, getting up. The Aragami made a run for it out the building. "Oh no you don't. After it!"

It ran into the area it was before. But before it could get away Nami dropped a Stun Grenade, stopping it in its tracks. They came down upon it with a fury that put the Aragami to shame. With still over five minutes to spare the last Aragami went down.

"Ha! We're going to make it back alive today!" Kanon cheered.

"Mission cleared! Let's go home." Nami said with glee after devouring the Aragami. "Oh wait! Just a second, I want to scavenge for a little while, Kanon. I need to gather some herbs."

*** The Den ***

Returning to the Entrance, Nami went over to the merchant and sold all her Aragami parts gathered and bought all the healing and trap items she could carry. And all the material needed to make Stun Grenades and Traps. Later she would go to her- Yuri's room to exchange them for better healing items... and possibly more clothes.

"Heh, so you survived." Came the cocky voice of Soma. He was leaning against the left wall by the elevator, as if waiting for her to return. Somehow the idea of him waiting for her made her blush. She adverted her face away from him.

"Y-yeah, that was actually a pretty good warmup. Kept me on my toes."

"I'm surprised you accepted that mission with Kanon. You don't even have the right equipment for the Aragami you faced."

"Kanon needed some help, how could I possibly refuse her."

"You should have at least used Yuri's equipment."

"It's not mine, I didn't want to impose."

"Hmph, you're not Yuri. You shouldn't be so reckless." Soma said, following her with his eyes before heading back to his room.

"But I am Yuri... in a way..." She said aloud to herself as she looked down at her hand placed over her heart. Could these people really accept her as herself instead of just Yuri's replacement? Could Soma still be the friend he was to her back in her world?

*** Author's notes ***

Mondainai = No problem

Men: this is not meant in the English language version of the word. Samurai would shout were they would strike like a kiai, or a battle cry, during mid-strike. It was believe that your opponent had a right to know how they were going to die. Men is actually a cut to the head, as Kote is a cut to the wrist.

When pushing forward toward an enemy or moving to the right, a Samurai would shout out the kiai 'Ei.' While when they were being pushed back or moving to the left they would shout a kiai 'Yah,' which was the equivalent of saying 'Whoa!' or 'Oh shit!' Right was thought of as the right way, while left the wrong so that's why moving to the right is shouted as a positive kiai.

The bow Nami did to the Borg Camlann is a legit bow before combat.

Waki-gamae is a battle stance where both hands are on the handle of the katana and the tip is hidden behind the user. This is to confuse the opponent about the size of your blade and keeps its actual length hidden until the crucial moment of striking.


	7. Chapter 7

Things that we've feared that we've lost are closer than we think.

The Blooming of Friendship

*** Nami's Universe ***

Day three of the swap was almost done for Yuri. He had just gotten done with a solo mission in the Sunken Grid. It was well supplied, but wrong equipped. Facing off two Sekhmet and a Dyaus Pita with a blaze God Arc was not the best of ideas. But with that being all he had and the fact he didn't want to use Nami's things he just adopted.

Using all the Stun Grenades and Snare Traps he lured the Aragami into a one-on-one combat, always keeping track on how close the other Aragami got. The Sekhmets were the first to go. Surprisingly, the Dyaus Pita gave him more trouble than the Sekhmets. But the ending reward money was worth it. If he was planning to survive here for a while he would need to use his earnings to settle in.

"It was pretty stupid of you to go on that mission like that." Soma was there, leaning on the Veteran Floor's hallway wall. She only looked at Yuri with her eyes and arms crossed under her chest.

"Heh, I wouldn't call it that. Reckless maybe, but-"

"It was stupid." She said to him, finally turning her head toward him. "Facing them alone, you must be suicidal."

"You were worried about me?" Yuri grinned as her face began to flush.

"N-no, don't flatter yourself! It'd just be disappointing if you died over an idiotic reason."

"Heh, if that's true..." Yuri leaned into the wall with one hand, facing Soma. "Then why are you out here waiting for me?"

"Y-you're so full of yourself!" She shouted with a growl, storming off to her room. She tried to hide to hide it as she slammed her door shut, but Yuri still saw it. She had a big blush on her faced as she stormed off.

"Heh, Nami was right..." Yuri said aloud to himself with a grin. "She is cute."

*** Yuri's Universe ***

"Hey Leader, we gotta-" Soma gasped and instantly turned around. Due to a minor lapse of memory, Soma had forgotten that it was no longer Yuri's room he was barging into. Nami squeaked and covered her top with her shirt and ducked behind the dresser. "Sorry!"

"You could knock!" She shouts over the dresser.

"You could've locked the door!" He growled.

"Well excuse me, Your Greatness. I wasn't expecting anybody to barge into my room so early in the morning!"

"I said I was sorry!"

"Well, all right. As long as you understand that you were wrong." Nami calmed down, but held her shirt closer to her chest as her blush started to heat her cheeks. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I just wanted to tell you we have a mission tonight at the Tranquil Temple." Soma said, recovering himself and crossing his arms. "Kota and Lindow will be joining us, so you'd best be ready."

"Tonight? Couldn't you've waited until later to tell me this?"

"Just shut up and be ready for later." Soma said, walking out of the room. His face was burning.

*** Tranquil Temple ***

"Alright guys, let's eliminate the Kongous 'Pilgrim' in the Temple area." Lindow explained.

"(Sigh) Again?" Nami wined.

"What?"

"Sorry, it's just I've done a mission like this before with Kota and the others."

"Hey, I did that mission with Yuri too!" Kota said in surprise.

"Well this time it'll be different." Lindow explained. "We'll be facing the stronger species of Kongou, Fierce Kongous. Let's split up into groups. Soma you go with Na-"

"I'll go with Kota." Soma said, cutting Lindow off.

"Wait, it'll be more of a good idea to have a New-Type in each-"

"I said I'll go with Kota." Soma said with the final word, taking the left pathway while a confused Kota followed behind. Nami was a little crestfallen by his blatant avoidance of her company.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me, kid." Lindow said cheerfully at Nami. She responded back by giving him a cheerful nod and a fist pump.

"Let's give it our best shot."

They walked around for a while until two of the Fierce Kongous came out of the building in front of the Temple Bell Tower. Kota and Soma weren't fairing so well either, with two Fierce Kongous by the main temple.

"Lindow, come on."

"Alright I'll help you out."

The Fierce Kongous were relentless. While Nami attacked one, the other would lightning roll at her. It was tiring and they refused to give her time to use a Recovery Pill II. Things got worse when one of Kota's and Soma's Fierce Kongous jumped into the fight.

One decided to do a lightning sphere while the others lightning rolled before she could get back up.

"Ah!"

"Nami!"

"I-it's no use..." She breathlessly said as she went down for the count. She could see all the activity going on from the tracker. Lindow was trying to get to her but had to continually roll out of the way of the Fierce Kongous. She also noticed how Soma's tracker became... more active?

"You okay?" At last, Lindow hade made his way to Nami. Link-Aiding with her, she got back up.

"Thanks..." But they weren't able to rest for long, the Fierce Kongous came rolling at them.

They split around the Kong Tower, Lindow attracted one while Nami got the other two. Nami noticed how Lindow's health was dangerously low on the monitor so she tried to shoot him some Recovery bullets. But Lindow dodged all of them and before she knew it she was trapped in a corner. All three Fierce Kongous decided to roll at her simultaneously. She had no where to run as they all rolled up on her with lightning.

"Ah!" Nami was down again, Lindow was still down to his last strength and he still came to her aid. "No, Lindow... don't do it. You can't help me, you're at your last bar..."

But Lindow ignore her wispy warning, stilling coming to her aid. Even with the Fierce Kongou right beside her. It was about to do a lightning sphere attack so Nami stayed down with the little health she had. But Lindow couldn't get away, he went down with the last of his health.

"Lindow..." Nami waited a second for the Fierce Kongous to leave the area before getting up. Eating a Recovery Ball, she went to Link-Aid with Lindow. She gave all of her health until the last bar. "You okay?"

"Thanks for the help."

"Come one." She said, eating another Recovery Ball. "They're heading for the others, we gotta help them."

They ran up the stairs on the left side to the main temple. The Fierce Kongous were rocking the guys, bringing Soma's health pretty low.

"Soma!" Nami shot him Recovery bullets before reverting back to blade-mode. They kept fighting the Fierce Kongous, which appeared to like circling around the temple's shed. This continued until Nami's health was low. When she tried to get away to eat a Recovery Pill II, one of the Fierce Kongous decided to lightning roll at her.

"Ah!" She cried out as she was knocked down the stairs. She couldn't get up anymore, she'd hit her head pretty hard on that fall down. "I just... want to sleep."

This was it for her. The guys were busy fighting off four Fierce Kongous, there was no way they could get to her. Her eyes were beginning to close, darkness was beginning to give her its warming embrace. But coming into the tunnel, Soma ran down the stairs to her.

"Don't you dare die!" Soma growled at her as he Link-Aid with her; growling coated the worry out of his face. Her eyes shot back open as energy pushed through her body.

"Sorry..." She said breathlessly while getting back up. Running along side Soma, she jumped back into the fray.

Ligthning and Fierce Kongous were everywhere as the fight went on. Armor was broken off, but none of the Fierce Kongous were going down.

"This is crazy!" Kota protested. "Will they just go down already!"

"Snow falls at random

The earth trembles with Lightning

But we won't falter."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Soma asked Nami.

"It's called a Haiku. It's suppose to calm you down during a fight." While Nami answered him, one of the Fierce Kongous tried to get away on the stairs to the right. "Oh no you don't. You're not getting away."

"Nami, come back here!" Soma called out to her. He would've gone after her if it weren't for the other three Fierce Kongous.

Nami was doing fine by herself, but Soma began to worry when one of his Fierce Kongous went down the stairs after her. He was going to follow suit, but by the time he got there- or the other Fierce Kongou for that matter- her Fierce Kongou was dead and she had knocked down the other and was taking a bite.

But he did her more trouble than good since the other two Fierce Kongous followed him down. They kept trying to roll at her, but she was persistent with the one she was working on. All finding it among the other Fierce Kongous no matter how similar they looked. She wouldn't even let it get away as she finally took it down from behind.

The other two were going beserk, running down the lower stairs before finally being herded back up by Lindow and Kota. One of them tried to make a run for it up the stairs that lead to the main temple. But Nami took it down before it went up while the guys took care of the other one that was still trying to run to the Temple Bell Tower.

"Alright! We nailed it this time too!" Kota cheered, fist pumping.

"Good job everyone." Lindow praised. "We make a pretty good team."

"Well, except for one of us." Soma said, looking at Nami with slanted eyes.

"!" She gasped at his accusing eyes.

"Come on Soma, lighten up." Kota said, coming to Nami's defense. "I mean, Nami took out three of the Fierce Kongous and went up against one by herself."

"And she was the one who got incapacitated the most. She even got Lindow incapacitated trying to get her back up. If she can't handle the missions then she shouldn't be here."

"Soma..." Lindow was silently warning him. He knew Soma was just worried about how much she was struggling today, but he was coming off too cold.

"No, he's right." Nami said, head lowered and saddened eyes as she used her remaining items to heal Lindow. "I-I'm sorry... I have been more of a burden than a help during this mission. I would like to make it up to you guys. So please..."

She walked up to Soma, after she was done with Lindow, and hesitantly held out a hand toward him. "Let me at least heal your wounds." Soma turned his head away from her. "Soma, please..."

"(Sigh)" The sadness in her voice made him give in. "Fine."

She smiled at him and started taking care of the wounds on his arms.

"By the way..." She whispered to Soma, causing him to look back at her. "Thank you, you didn't have to Link-Aid with me."

"Hmph." He turned his head away from her, hiding his blush.

*** Author's Notes ***

A Haiku is a Japanese poem of seventeen syllables in three lines of five, seven, five. Traditionally evoking images of the natural world or a lesson. Sometimes you can cheat with the syllables if you say the word fast enough.


	8. Chapter 8

Just because your world has been turned upside down doesn't mean the universe is going to stop for you.

The Friendship Grows

*** Nami's Universe ***

"Okay, let's go." Yuri said, jumping out into the Tranquil Temple.

"Dude, thank you in advance for doing this." Canon said, the cold air touching the back of his neck. Unlike Kanon, he kept his shoulder length bubblegum hair in a ponytail. "I thought I'd practice on big enemies first for my training sessions, so we'll be fighting a Quadriga and a Tezcatlipoca."

"Great, let's move on then."

They searched around until they heard the sound of large stomping coming form the direction of the main temple. Climbing up the stairs they saw the Quadriga going down the other set of stairs. As they were about to give chase the Tezcatlipoca came at them from the side, coming from the main temple.

They were doing well against it, even broke through its chest armor, until the Quadriga decided to come back.

"What a drag." Yuri sighed. While the Quadriga was stomping around the Tezcatlipoca decided to make a run for it. "Hey, can you look after the Quadriga?"

"You got it!" Canon said, firing at the Quadriga. Seeing that Canon could handle himself, Yuri ran after the Tezcatlipoca.

He surprise attacked it by the tiny shrine and was doing a pretty good job alone with the Tezcatlipoca until the Quadriga came running down the stairs.

"Sorry, man. I couldn't keep it from running." Canon said, running not too far behind the Quadriga.

"No worries." Yuri assured him. "Let's take them down."

They continued to fight and dodge their feet until the Tezcatlipoca made a run for it. Not giving chase this time, Yuri and Canon focused on the Quadriga. Yuri put his shield as it tried to shoot a blazing missile at him.

"Sorry..." Yuri grinned. "That's not gonna work on me."

They broke its chest armor by the time it retreated. Just as it was leaving, the Tezcatlipoca decided to show up. The Aragami was already on its last toes, so it went down in no time.

"That's it?" Yuri said in disbelief as he devoured the core. He was expecting more of a fight. "Let's go look for the enemy, Canon."

But just as they were about to search for the Quadriga, it decided to go to them. Yuri whacked at its legs, knocking it down. Canon shot at its side while Yuri destroyed its head crown. It tried to escape again, but they took it out. The Quadriga went down not too far from the Tezcatlipoca.

"Heh, I guess my inferno was stronger than yours." Yuri said down to the Quadriga before turning back to Canon. "Okay, it's all over."

After devouring the core they headed back to the Starting Point, Canon followed beside him.

"Alright, we're going to make it back alive today." Canon cheered. "You know what, I think I had few misses today."

"Yeah, you actually did. Good work."

*** Den: Entrance ***

"Thanks again for your help, Yuri." Canon said while he was walking off. Yuri gave him a two fingered salute as they parted ways.

"No problem, Canon. Later."

"You seem to be doing better." Soma said to Yuri. She was sitting on the couch in the lounge area. Legs crossed as her foot pointed toward him. Yuri grinned at her, rubbing the back of his head.

"I gotta redeem myself after 'Gods Eater' mission with you, Kota, and Linda someway. The only way not to be a burden is to try harder."

"Hmph, well don't let it get to your head." Soma said, getting up and passing Yuri to the elevator. He eyes still on him. "You went last five minutes out here, otherwise."

*** Yuri's Universe ***

"So... you're the First Unit Leader from another universe." Gina said, walking over to Nami. "But I don't believe I've had the charm of meeting you. Nami, was it?"

"Gin- ah, I mean, Gina." Nami corrected herself, popping her head for making such a mix up after being in this world for so many days.

"Heh, there's a Chi-You and its fallen species, plus a fallen Sariel in the Factory Ruins. So? Wanna come with me?"

"Sure, it sounds fun. But... why would you invite me?"

"Shooting down flying Aragami is pretty hard, but it feels so good. I thought we could get to know each other better, doing a favorite pass time."

"That sounds nice..." Making more friends after that mission with Kanon sounded like a good idea. She smiled at Gina. "I'd like that, very much."

*** Sunken Grid ***

"I can't wait to fire." Commented Gina as they jumped into the arena.

"Looks like you won't have to wait too long." Nami said, pointing to the left where a Fallen Chi-You was walking into the covering.

Going for the kill, they ran after it. Once Gina was close enough she began to fire while Nami went for striking distance.

"Do!" Nami kiai, slicing at the Fallen Chi-Yous right body side. Just bellow where the ribs should be. Noticing that it did little to no damage, she decided to change tactics. Jumping into the air, she went after the wings. "Kote!"

She kept this up until she broke through the wing and wrist armor. Knocking back in shock the Fallen Chi-You ran to lick its wounds. Once they reached it and began taking it down a Chi-You came into play.

Unable to get a chance to recover herself, Nami was knocked out by a flying Chi-You.

"Ah!" Nami cried out as she went down. "It's no use..."

"I don't think it's your time to die here." Gina said down to her, Link-Aiding with her.

"Thanks..." Nami said, getting back into the game. "Come on."

Getting even, Nami took down the already beaten down Fallen Chi-You and extracted the core. Then went after the Chi-You.

"Ei!" Nami kiai, jumping at the Chi-You with a charge. But had to quickly, put a shield up when the Chi-You came in with a smack. "Whoa!"

"Nice guard." Gina complemented while dodging the Chi-You's fireballs. But she couldn't dodge them all as it continued to bombard her. "Wah!"

"Here you go." Nami said, shooting her Recovery and Team bullets. She was bad about looking after herself, but when ever one her teammates was hurt she was a Valkyrie on the field.

"Oh, thank you."

"Let's keep pushing!" Nami encouraged as they finally took it down. "Alright, the Fallen Sariel has got to be around here, somewhere."

Just as she said that, three Fallen Zygotes popped out of the ground in the island area. As they went to take them out the Fallen Sariel showed up. Taking out the little guys first, Nami focused on the Zygotes before going after the Fallen Sariel.

Even though they were Freeze based Zygotes, Nami took them down with no problem. But the Fallen Sariel kept spraying Nami with its poison, weakening Nami's defenses.

"Ugh, I have to stay on my feet." Nami said, fighting off the nausea. She went after the Fallen Sariel's legs until the armor broke off. The Fallen Sariel went down once Nami took out its skirt armor. "Ski!"

Nami cried out, as she enforced her blade into the Fallen Sariel's throat. Once she pulled out her blade, the Fallen Sariel made a run for it. Swiping her blade to clean of the blood with the turn of her wrist, they chased it down using the tracker. It had mare a run behind the high platform near the Starting Point.

"Here it goes!" Nami said as she snuck in a bite behind the Fallen Sariel. Getting the Burst boost she handed Gina three Team bullets. "Use this."

"Ha! I'll be happy to use it." Gina said with glee as she ran down bullets at the Sariel. By the time Nami was half way throw her burst the Aragami was already dead. All it took was one clear Aragami bullet shot from Gina and the head came clean off. "I saw lovely flowers in bloom today. You're not that bad Nami, charming really."

"This coming from the person who just took a Fallen Sariel's head clean off? You were amazing! Thank you, Gina." Nami said while devouring the core. "I actually had a lot of fun hanging out with you today. Maybe we can do this again sometime."

"And you're so cute too. I think we'll get along just fine."

"Glad to hear it." Nami smiled at her.

*** Den: Entrance ***

"See you around, Nami." Gina said as she left. Nami smiled and waved back at her.

"Good working with you today."

"Ahh, so you survived." Soma grinned at her from the couch. His arms were crossed and his eyes never faltering.

"Y-yeah, I just had to go on more missions to get my game back in order."

"Heh, you still get incapacitated?"

"Only once." She said in her defense. Pouting with her fist on her hips.

"Hmph." Soma's grin got bigger as his face gave off a cocky-knowing look. His eyes followed her as he passed by her. "Don't let your guard down. Out here the weak are the first to die."

"How could you say something so cruel?" She said in hurt, twisting to look back at Soma. Soma simply turned his head, meeting her eyes.

"The truth hurts, little Frost Lily."

*** Author's Notes ***

Do, is just as I described during this chapter. Its a side body cut, most of the damage is done when sliding the blade across the flesh. Like a knife, it does little damage it does little dame when you just smack it down, its when you slid it across that pierces the through. However, the word isn't pronounced the same way as in the English 'do,' it sounds more like what Homer Simpson likes to say.

Ski, is a kiai shouted when attacking the neck area or the throat. This is usually done with a lunge thrust. Sometimes it's enforce with the right hand pushing the blade forward at the pummel.


	9. Chapter 9

Jealously can bring the ugliness out of you. Even the sweetest person can turn into a monster when the green J comes into play.

The Jealously

*** Nami's Universe ***

Yuri had woken up early after having a hard time getting some shuteye. He was hoping that taking a breather in the Entrance lounge would help him fall asleep. That's when he heard sniffling sounds coming from down near the Mission desk.

Going down to see what it was he saw that it was Shawnna. Her back was turned to him as her shoulders shook.

"Shawnna? What's wrong?" She gasped, wiping her eyes before turning to him.

"Nothing. Shoo, go away..." She said, waving him off like you would a dog. But he paid no mind as he saw her tear stained eyes.

"Are you crying?"

"No way, are you stupid? I'm not crying!" She said, acting tough while wiping her runny nose. "Hey... Help me with missions sometime, alright?"

"Why not now? It's not like I can sleep anyway."

"Really?! Well, you come along." She said grabbing onto his arm. "We've got a fallen Zygote and a charged Vajratail on Aegis Island. We're just cleaning up the trash... it's got nothing to do with the Amaterasu nearby! I'm just offering to split the prize with you."

"Sure, this might actually give us a chance to hang out."

"A-alright! Let's go on a rampage!" Shawnna cheered, dragging him off.

Behind the corner around them, Soma saw it all. She had came up to enjoy a can of soda while no one was around when she saw those two talking together. In a rage her eyes squinted and her fist crushed her unopened soda can when she saw Shawnna wrap her arms around Yuri's. Her other hand clawed into the wall behind her as Shawnna dragged him out.

*** Aegis Island ***

Yuri made quick work of the Vajratail and Fallen Zygote and extracted their cores.

"A-alright we got'em. Let's get out of here now." Shawnna said with a stutter.

"Why? We just got here. You're not scared, are you?"

"N-no way, don't be stupid! I just hate this place, is all!"

But the shrieking of a Amaterasu got Shawnna's snarky attitude to come to a quiet.

"Heh." Yuri grinned as the Amaterasu jumped into the arena. With his God Arc ready for it, he took a bite. "Can we eat now?"

The Aragami roared in protest, while it was distracted Yuri shot Shawnna some Team bullets. "Okay, sending it."

"I guess there's no way around it."

The fight went on for a while, the battle was on their side. But Yuri was getting tired, the constant jumping up to strike the face area with his heavy God Arc was starting to wear him out. By the time Yuri broke off its horns, it was enraged.

It kept marching through the area, trying to trample them as it stomped through. Having enough, Yuri set up a Snare Trap.

"Just step on it already." Yuri said to it as it marched its way toward him. Taking advantage of its momentary paralyze once it marched into the trap, Shawnna took a bite from behind while Yuri broke off its face armor.

Getting even more pissed, it decided to start jumping on them. In anger it moved faster, which made it harder for Yuri to dodge. Finally hitting a target, it crushed Yuri under its leg tentacle.

"Dammit, it's over..." Yuri said as he was being crushed by the weight.

"This looks pretty hopeless." Shawnna said smacking the Amaterasu's tentacle off of Yuri. Going to his side, she Link-Aid with him. "Don't let you're guard down."

She didn't give him much of her health, but enough for him to take one more blow if he had to.

"My bad, I'm slacking off." Yuri berated himself as he took a Recovery Ball and got back into the fight.

Realizing that it was pointless going after the tentacle armor with his blade like Shawnna, he continued to strike at the head. Still in a rage, the Amaterasu smacked Yuri hard with its tentacle, along with Shawnna. Making them temporarily dizzy.

"For real?" Yuri said in disbelief.

"Oh, boy..." While Shawnna was still wobbly, the Amaterasu shot fire balls at her. "Wha!"

"Shawnna!" Yuri exclaimed. Coming toward her, he dropped a Recovery Wall. "Here!"

They both recovered and went after the Amaterasu again until the final blow to the head made it come tumbling down.

"Move!" Yuri ordered as the colossal came falling down with a boom, creating her own dust cloud. Yuri and Shawnna watched as it tumble created a cool breeze. Coming back over to it, they began to devour its core. 'That should be it for today, right?"

"Yeah, thanks. Hey, how many did you get?"

"A pretty good catch. I could make a lot of money selling these. I won't have to worry about restocking for a while."

"Me too! I guess we make a good business partners." Shawnna said, placing an arm around his shoulder and patting it. "Tell you what, you can come with me on missions like this anytime."

*** Yuri's Universe: Early Morning at the Den ***

That early morning mission turned out to be a golden ticket for Nami. Not only was she able to scavenge two Medic Kits, one Herb Case, and Cashmere. She got some really good items from the Aragami too.

Sure the Fallen Kongou gave them a run for their money. But the Fallen Chi-You went down without a sweat. Even the Susano'o didn't even put up much of a fight. Nami was pretty glad she decided to help Brendan out with his mission at the City of Mercy. He turned out to be a good guy.

"Thanks for your help, Nami." Brendan said to her as he escorted her back to her Floor. "I wasn't really up for that mission, but it's my job. That Susano'o was sited along with a polar Kongou so it would've been kinda hard for me to do it alone. Not to mention that unaccounted for Fallen Chi-You that came into play. I owe you, big time."

"No problem, Brendan." Nami smiled at him as they entered the elevator. "It paid off really well. (Giggle) I don't think I'll have to worry about surviving in this universe for a while now."

"Heh, it's kind of funny. People are naturally attracted-... Gather around you." Brendan corrected himself. Rubbing his head as Nami stared at him with a tilted head, questionably. The elevator doors dinged as they open to the Veteran's Floor. "I'm the same. I've been here in the Far East Branch for a while now, but I finally feel like I have a place..."

"I'm glad to hear that, Brendan." Nami cheered at him with sparkling eyes filled with happiness for him. "There's no better feeling than finally finding your home."

"Hmph, thanks." He said, scratching his nose with a blush.

"Thanks for walking me back, I can take it from here."

"Then I'll return to my room now. Take care, Nami." Brendan said, clicking the elevator button to his Floor.

"Call me again if you need any help." Nami smiled and waved at him as the elevator doors closed.

"What are you doing?" Came the growl of Soma who was leaning on his room's door.

"Ah, I-I'm sorry... did I wake you?"

"I said, what are you doing?" Soma repeated the question with slanted eyes. Nami was taken aback his cold stare. She like the cold weather but not like this.

"I-I was helping Brendan out with his mission." She began to stutter.

"Hmph, going on a mission alone with another guy." He starred with accusing eyes as he sneered. "Have you no respect for yourself?"

"What are you talking about? We're God Eaters, we work with whoever, whenever, no matter what the gender. If two or three people need my help and I comply what makes you think I won't with one? Don't make me out to be some harlot!"

"Hmph, what help can you be? You put too much thought into your swings."

"I don't like causing unnecessary pain, so I put calculation into each stroke of my blade. No matter how much it hurts me."

"You're always on the verge of dying because of it."

"That's because I put everyone else's health before my own!"

"And you're carelessly reckless in combat!"

"I-I... I do it to get the job done! I always give it my best shot!" She began tearing up at his criticism.

"Your best is worth crap if others have to keep watching your back! You're not an assault type, you shouldn't be in the front line if you can't even take a blow! You're not Yuri!" Her tears came out at his words. She cried as his cold eyes remained unmoving.

"Who are you to say what I can and can't be? I've taken out far more Aragami without having to be extracted. I may get knocked down, but my strong will always gets me back up on my feet again for another round each time! But you never take that into account, do you?" Her crying started to lead to sniffling too.

"..."

"I've had it with you. You've been nothing but cold and cruel to me since the moment I've came here. I thought you were like my Soma, but I guess I was wrong!"

She turned to leave, heading back to the Entrance to cry it out while no one was around, but Soma grabbed her arm.

"Hey! We're not done here!"

"Oh yes we are!" She said yanking her arm from him. Meeting his eyes that did her Frost Lily title justice. Which was hard to do with her honey warm eyes. "I thought you were nice, but I was wrong!"

Soma didn't like the look in her eyes. Although he had just got done looking at her with the same eyes, he had hated seeing her direct those hate filled eyes at him. Grabbing her, he carried her on his shoulder like a sack. She kicked his front and pounded into his back with her fists as he carried her back to her room.

"Let go! Let me go, let me go! I want **my **Soma!" She cried out.

"Well **I'm **the best you've got!" He growled back at her. Opening her door and slamming it shut before throwing her on her bed. She curled away from him as he caged her to the bed with his arms and body. "So you'd best get use to it! Cause until Doc finds a way to get you back, you're stuck with me!"

The room was silenced to Nami's tiny crying and gasp of air as she tuned away from Soma. Soma looked down at her in disgust, mostly toward himself as he saw that his hurtful words brought her to this state. But also the fact that his actions were driven by such a ridiculous notion... jealousy. Why was he jealous that she went on a mission alone with Brendan? She was right, it was just a mission and natural for God Eaters to go out in a two-man group, why did he care so much?

But he didn't have time to answer that at the moment. He needed to get out of there. Her crying was causing a strange pain in his chest. Getting off the bed, he placed his hands in his pocket as he looked down at her.

"Get some sleep. We've got a mission together this afternoon at the Wailing Plains. And I don't need you slacking off."

He left the room with the sound of her sniffling and gasping ringing in his head. In a rage, he punched the wall to the right of her door. Looking to the floor, his hair covered half of his face.

"What the hell are you doing, Soma?" He said aloud to himself. At the moment, he felt like such a monster.


	10. Chapter 10

Say what you want, I like chapter 9. But as much as I like this one!

Caught in the Rain

"Should we go?" Soma said to Nami, who only replied to him with a nod. She was still angry at him about that morning. Soma was irritated by her silent treatment, but he knew she had every right to be angry at him so he just tightened his grip on his God Arc and sucked it up.

By the time they made it around the Twister the Vajra, Fallen Chi-You, and Fierce Kongou jumped into the arena. Each one 90 degrees away from the closest Aragami to them. The Vajra was facing them.

"Go!" Wasting no time, Nami followed Soma's order and charged at the Vajra. She hoped the other Aragami wouldn't be attracted by the noise. But to her disappointment, the Fallen Chi-You came into play.

Refusing to switch targets, Nami continued to go after the Vajra. She was able to work with the situation until the Fierce Kongou rolled into the battle. It kept rolling at her, begging for attention in an aggressive way.

But she refused to give in to the Fierce Kongou. Nami kept her target on the Vajra no matter how many times it kept running away, or how many health items it took since the Fierce Kongou refused to leave her alone. It took destroying the Vajra's claws and face armor before it finally went down.

She still didn't go after the Fierce Kongou. Leaving it to Soma as she went after the Fallen Chi-You. The Fallen Chi-You was easy to handle, pretty soon it would be down in no time. And then she could focus all her energy and aggression on that annoying Fierce Kongou.

"Wha!" Soma grunted in pain as the Fierce Kongou did a lightning roll at him, knocking him down.

"Soma, here you go." Nami said, shooting him all the Recovery and Team bullets she could. She may be mad at him, but that wouldn't stop her from her performing her Medic duties.

"Thanks." Soma said to her as her got back on his feet. :How considerate."

"Let's keep pushing!" Nami encouraged as she knocked down the Fallen Chi-You. Once it was on its knees, she sliced off its head. "Ski!"

Devouring the core, she went after the Fierce Kongou. But now that it got her undivided attention it kept running away. It was ticking her off. Without giving it a moments rest, she snuck up on it and took a bite. Handing all the Team bullets she could to Soma as they rained down on it.

The Fierce Kongou went down, with an out stretched arm as it rained down from the heavens. Nami felt bad about taking it's life the way she did. She let her anger drive her into doing it and let it grow bigger with each action the Fierce Kongou did against her. She had let her anger toward the Fierce Kongou drive her blade into mercilessly destroying it. It was wrong and went against everything she was taught. She couldn't even devour its core out of guilt, leaving the job to Soma.

"Rotten piece of meat." Soma growled as his God Arc dug into the Fierce Kongou. But as the core was being extracted the Fierce Kongou shot one final Lightning ball at Nami.

"Ah!" She fell back, tripping on the metal pole of an old traffic sign. Thus falling back into the remains of the corner top of a building which acted as an unstable cliff, outside of the arena. It was a little lower than the arena ground. And any sudden movement she'd make would make the cliff go tumbling down into the pit.

"Nami!" Soma cried out, brutally yanking his God Arc from the Fierce Kongou. Taking out a big chunk of the Aragami as he ran to Nami's aid. He anchored himself to the sign's pole as he reached down to Nami. "Take my hand!"

"Ah." She tried, but the ground under her kept shaking with each movement she made so she curled her hand back to her. "I... I can't."

"Try, dammit! Try!" She reached for him again, slowly. Their fingers tips barely touched, but missed. She tried again, but missed his hand entirely. It was Soma who actually took the extra step forward to grab her wrist. Smiling in relief at him, she gripped on to his wrist. He began slowly pulling her up.

But the pole he was gripping was slippery from the rain and he lost his grip. Falling onto the cliff with her, his weight gave the tension the cliff needed to snap. The building went tumbling down into the pit, along with them.

"Ah!" "Ah!" They both shouted/screamed. Soma tried to shield Nami with his body as they fell down.

Rain showered down on them as they finally crashed, lucky for them most of the acceleration from the fall was decreased due to most of the energy going into the friction of the cliff the building piece was sliding down on. A dust cloud formed from the impact with the ground, but it was washed away by the rain. Soma let out a cough as he finally came to.

"(Cough) Ugh..." Soma groaned, he was covered in mud and was so very tired. Looking around, his eyes widened as he bolted awake when he realized Nami was nowhere in sight. "Nami, where are you?! Say something, dammit!"

"Ow..." She moaned in pain from under a chunk of wall. Running to her, he threw the piece of wall to the side. Nami looked up with tired eyes squinting in the rain.

"Hey, can you get up?" Soma said down to her, looking her body over for injuries. He held out his hand to help her up.

"Y-yes, I'm alright." Nami took his hand to lift herself up. But the pain in her ankle caused her to let go of his hand and fall back on her feet. "Ow! That hurts..."

Soma looked down and saw the blood coming from her leg. His eyes slanted as if the wound offended him.

"That's a bad cut you got on your leg." He gripped her ankle and noticed how she flinched. Looking at her apologetically, he let go of her ankle. "And I think you've might have pulled your ankle."

Soma turned his back to her and knelled down.

"What are you doing?" Shew asked in disbelief of what he was most likely doing.

"We gotta find shelter until an Extraction Group comes to our rescue. Now hurry up and get on my back so we can get out of this rain." Soma growled in embarrassment.

Hesitantly, Nami wrapped her arms around his neck. Once Soma tightened her grip around him, he wrapped his arms under her knees and got back on his feet. Both of them still held on to their God Arcs and yet Soma still barely struggled with the extra weight. Soma jogged in the pouring rain- the rain washing away the mud from them- until he ran into a run down shed.

Kicking the door open, Soma looked around to see that it once was a food storage shed. Wooden crates of canned food and bottled drinks were stacked in various sizes of columns. The shed had one hole in the roof, but that was good for a smoke escape if they decided to build a fire. The window on the door's wall was slightly fogged by dirt. And the wall next to it had shelves with various supplies. But all in all, it was dry and sturdy enough.

Putting Nami gently down on a single crate and having her lean back on a column of crate, Soma leaned his God Arc on another column of crates and called for backup.

"This is Soma Schicksal. Calling from the Wailing Plains, come in Den."

"Den here, what's your situation?" Hibari answered back on the communicator.

"Mission cleared, targets destroyed. However, we've had an accident. Nami's injured and we need an extraction. Requesting for back up."

"Roger, a Rescue team will be sent to your Bio Signal's location right away. However... the storm has become too strong for any of the Choppers to take flight. Are you in a secure location?"

"Yes, for now." Soma said, looking out the dirty window to see the rain picking up. Lightning started dancing in the sky along with the booming thunder as it sang with the rain.

"Good. Stay at your position until further notice. The team will be sent after you as soon as the storm calms down enough."

"Roger."

"Take care guys, and... be careful, okay?"

"Will do." Soma said, cutting off the line. Soma looked back at Nami, she had laid her God Arc on the crates beside her. He noticed that she was shaking uncontrollably as she hugged herself. "Hey, you need to take care of your wounds."

"I-I can't..." She said with clattering teeth. "I... I think I might be going through the phase of hypothermia."

"Dammit." Soma swore. Grabbing a metal bucket hanging on the shelf on the wall, he placed it in the center of the room. Soma emptied out one of the crates and destroyed it for firewood. Throwing some of the pieces into the bucket, he pulled out a lighter from his pants pocket. Soma kept flickering with the lighter until he finally got a fire started. Once he made sure the fire would stay alive and wouldn't spread, he looked around to see what else he could use.

To his luck, he had found a rolling metal clothes rack in the back. Bringing it up to the fire, he removed his coat and hung it on the rack. Surprisingly, his coat did a good job from getting his other clothes wet, his boots didn't even soak through. Nami on the other hand was soaked to the socks.

"Take off your clothes."

"Excuse me?" Nami said in disbelief, holding herself tighter.

"You need to get out of those soaked clothes if you ever hope of warming up."

She knew he was right, she had to get out of her clothes if she didn't want her shivers to develop into something worse. Complying to his reason, Nami turned her back to him and began to unbutton her shirt.

"A-all right, but you have to turn around."

"Tst, whatever." Soma said, crossing his arms as he turned around in his crate seat. He began to blush as his Aragami heightened hearing made him able to hear her every breath and the unbuttoning of every button.

She slowly removed her Medic coat from her body with cold, shaky hands. She folded her shirt and placed it on a crate to her side for now. Slowly sliding off her arm gloves she placed them over her shirt. The next thing to go was her belt. Unbuckling it with shaky hands took awhile, but in the end it laid beside her shirt along with her Tanto attached to it.

Her skirt and long socks slid off easily enough, along with her shoes. Her socks had become bloody from the wound. She would have to make more at the Terminal once she got back to the Den. She was in nothing now except white matching panties and bra. Her panties were dry enough so she left them alone, but her bra was soaked through.

She tried unstrapping it from behind, but her hands were still shaky and she couldn't grip the clamps. She tried with all her might, but she knew her attempts were in vain. She knew she would need help. Sighing in defeat she undid her bun and untied her braid, using her long starlight hair cover hr embarrassed face.

"Soma..."

"?"

"I... I can't unclasp my bra. I-I need help."

"!" Soma's cheeks were practically on fire.

"Please..."

Nervously, Soma get up and turn around to look at Nami. Her long hair did well to cover her face as it gathered over her left shoulder. But it did nothing to cover her exposed back. Soma's eyes took in her creamy skin. He didn't mean to stare, but his eyes couldn't help but soak in her curvy figure. Soma always knew she had a great body but took it for granted now that he's seen most of her exposed skin. Her back to him hid his view of her chest, and her panties covered her firm buttocks. But it still left little to the imagination. Her skin looked so smooth and soft, even as she shook.

Placing warm fingers on her back, Nami flinched at the sudden difference in temperature. Soma's fingers slowly made their way up her spine to her bra clamp. Nami shivered at his traveling fingers while Soma secretly lived out his curiosity. Her skin was as soft as he imagined, surprisingly soft for a person in her line of work. His brow began to sweat as he clamped onto her bra claps, and his eyes slanted as if he was defusing a bomb.

Finally releasing the breath he was holding in- apparently Nami was holding in as well- he unclasped her as the clamps fell and her straps slid down her shoulders. Still conscious of his presence, Nami held her bra close to her. Shivering for more than just being cold. Staring at her backside for a second more, Soma removed his tie and placed it in his pants pocket.

Nami gasped as she heard him unbuttoning his yellow shirt behind her. The creamy skin of her face and neck began to turn a burning red. Wondering what exactly did he think he was doing until she felt his warm yellow shirt being placed on her shoulders.

"Here, it's better than nothing." Soma said before walking back to his sitting crate and turning his back to her again with crossed arms. "Hang up your clothes once you're done."

Looking down at his shirt, she couldn't believe what he did. It was actually really... sweet. Wasting no time, she place her bra with her other clothes. Nami put her arms through the yellow shirt's sleeves and buttoned it up with the exception of the top button. Once she was done, she hung her clothes alongside Soma's coat. She placed her belt and Tanto on a crate close to the fire. Finally done, she sat back down and turned around toward Soma.

"You can turn around now. I'm... decent enough."

Sighing in annoyance, and with a warm back, he turned around toward her and the fire. He barely silenced his grasp as he took in her sight. His skirt acted like a really short dress that barely covered her decency. The sleeves had to be rolled up once to fit her as her hands rested on her legs. She sat like a lady, with legs closed and leaning to the side. He could see her nipples perking up from the cold through his shirt. And as much as he wanted to refuse to admit it... he found her sexy in his shirt. It didn't help much that her arms squished her breast together.

"Please stop staring at me like that Soma. I-it makes me self-conscious." Nami said, titling her head down and to the right with a blush. "I know this is the first time you've seen your shirt buttoned up this much, but there's no need for looks."

Trying to cover his tracks, Soma changed the subject. "You should be warm enough now, why aren't you healing yourself?"

"I... I would like to take care of your wounds first, if that's alright." Her face turned back to him, but she still kept looking down.

"There just minor scratches, nothing to worry about. You should know by now that my enhanced regenerative ability will have me healed in no time." Soma grunted as her eyes looked over the minor burns and bruises on his arms and chest.

"Please... I can't work on myself knowing that someone else is hurt."

"Why are you so selfless and reckless?!" Soma growled at her. "It's going to get you killed someday."

"I can't help it... it's in my nature." She answered, looking into his eyes. "As a Medic I can't place myself above another person's injuries. I can't help what I am."

"Hmph, fine... but hurry up and take care of that leg." She smiled and sat on the ground beside him so she could get to work.

"Thank you, Soma." Soma turned his head away as her dainty hands roamed around his body. She used all of her Recovery Balls and Recovery Pills II during the mission, thanks to the Fierce Kongou. So she'd have to work with the remaining twelve Recovery Pills she had.

Thanks to Soma regenerative healing ability, she made quick work of his wounds. Once Soma was taken care of she went back to her seat and applied Recovery Pills to her cut and her pulled ankle, after massaging the muscle.

"There... That should do the trick. My Oracle Cells should take care of the rest."

"Mph, good." Soma said as he pulled out his Swiss Army knife to cut open one of the cans of food to cook over the fire. "Hungry?"

"Are you sure we should be eating that?"

"The can said 'good until 2074.'" Soma reasoned with her. Noticing the fire weakening, he placed a couple more wood pieces into the fire. "Besides, its just beans."

"What kind of beans?"

"Soy Beans."

"Good. I guess I will try some."

"Heh, a picky one are you?" Soma teased, handing her a cooked can and another Swiss Army knife with its spoon out. "Careful its hot. Wouldn't want you to melt."

"Wow, you sure do come prepared, huh." She commented, ignoring his teasing.

"You never know what can happen." Soma sad digging into his can of beans with his Swiss Army knife in spoon form. "Hm, not bad..."

"I suppose you're going to drink one of the bottled drinks too, huh?"

"Sealed liquids never expired." Soma snarkly remarked to her as he dug through the crates. "Hey, there's some beer in here. You want one?"

"No thank you."

"Hmph, suit yourself." Soma said, opening it with his teeth and gave it a chug. "Ugh, that's stronger than the stuff back at the Den. I think I might bring this stuff back with me to the Den."

"That's good. Glad you're enjoying yourself, Soma." Nami said sincerely, which actually took Soma off guard.

"Why are you so damn nice?" Soma groaned.

"Why are you so kind?" Nami shot back.

"If I recall correctly, you said otherwise this morning." Soma countered, getting peeved by the memory of her teary anger.

"I know, I'm sorry..." Nami sighed, saddened by her past behavior. "I was angry... your words were so hurtful. But that's no excuse for lashing out at you. Especially since your words were true."

She looked back up at him with a smile. "I was wrong, you are nice. And very kind. You didn't have to endanger yourself to help me when you didn't have to; you didn't have to shield me as we fell; you didn't have to carry me to shelter when it would've been easier for you to just leave me there; and... you didn't have to give me your shirt so I could keep my modesty. You must be freezing."

"It's not that bad."

"You're very kind, Soma... and right. I am a burden during missions."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am. I've caused you guys nothing but trouble every time I go with you guys. I'm just... extra weight."

"No you're not." Soma growled at her, standing up in outrage at her words. "I'm sorry, I was wrong to say those things at you. You're not a burden, you're the one who actually ends up taking out the Aragami. You're extremely friendly and it's hard for others not to get along with you. But you're far too nice, even to the Aragami. It makes me wonder why someone as gentle as you would take a job that inflicts pain."

"B-because... although I hate causing pain to others. I realize... that by doing this I save thousands from ever getting hurt. And that's a price I'm willing to pay."

"See... you are really nice. How strange for an Ice Lily." Soma grinned at her. But the grin slowly faded into surprise as Nami stood up on one foot and jumped at him for a hug.

"Arigato, Soma. How did you get to be so kind?"

Soma blushed as he could feel her chest through the shirt. But giving in to her sincerity, he returned her hug. They stood like that for a few seconds just as the Rescue team stormed in.

"Soma, Nami! You guys oka-" Kota stopped mid-sentence as his eyes bulged open at what he saw.

Alisa, Sakuya, and Lindow were speechless as well at the state they found the two in. Soma looked at them like a deer caught in headlights. What else could they possible think happened in this situation? Nami's hair was down and wore nothing but Soma's shirt, while Soma had nothing but his boots and pants on as he held her.

"Are we interrupting something?" Lindow awkwardly asked while the girls blushed.

"Should we come back later?" Kota slightly teased, but was actually being honest. If Soma was working his game, who was he to block? But all Soma could respond back was...

"... This is not what it looks like."


	11. Chapter 11

Isn't it amazing how the grape vine works with information.

The Gossip

News spreads fast around the Den around Soma's and Nami's adventures out in the Wailing Plains. Or at least the stories everyone thought happened based on what the Rescue team reported they saw. While Nami ignored all the gawking stairs and meditated away all the giggles. Soma didn't fair the same. Here he was, cornered on his Floor's snack lounge.

The guys from the First-Third unit teased him and picked him with questions about what happened.

"Attaboy, Soma, I knew you had it in you!" Shun praised him while patting his back.

"Who would've thought you had it in you." Karel teased him with a grin. Kota came at him, giving him a bro punch to the chest out of pride.

"Ha! No wonder you were so picky about girls. None of them from this world could peek your interest."

"So tell us, how far did you get? Second or Third base?" Brendan questioned.

"Idiots, I told you nothing happened." Soma growled at them, but they ignored his antics. Already use to his defenses.

"You don't have to be shy, Soma. We're all guys here." Kota said, picking at him while poking his cheek with a finger. "Come on, just give us the juicy stuff."

Soma grunted and smacked Kota's finger away. "My God, you guys are like chicks. Like I said, nothing happened. How many times do I have to say it to get it through your heads?!"

But just like that, his arguments were put on shaky ground as Nami came out of her room.

"Oh, Soma! Glad you're awake." She said, approaching him pass his barricade of guys who moved out of her way. "Here's your shirt, fresh out of the wash! Thanks for letting me borrow it."

She happily said that while bringing questionable holes in Soma's last statement. Soma covered his face with one hand while the other reached out to take his shirt from her. The other guys grinned at him like gators.

"Thanks..." He said reluctantly as he knew her actions would bring him more trouble than he needed.

"No problem. Well, I'm off to help Tatsumi with his mission... or his revenge? I don't know, he didn't really go into much detail."

"Well have fun with that." Nami smiled at Soma with a nod then looked at the others surrounding him.

"The friendship between boys, I'm slightly jealous." She waved at the guys as she left for the elevator. "Later guys!"

"Bye Nami!" They said before turning to Soma like snakes to a mouse. Soma was starting to wish he had left with Nami when he had the chance. He may have been teased about it later by the guys, but at least it would've gotten him out of the interrogation he was about to go through.

*** Nami's Universe: Forgotten Carrier ***

"Thanks for helping out, Yuri." Carol said to him as they jumped down onto the bridge. Her hair was short like Karel's but she still worked that hot punk look with her ripped pants with a dress shirt and tie. "Did you know the mats you can get off these guys can sell for real high?"

"No I didn't. I'm just here to lend a hand, the money all yours."

"Heh, great."

"Should we go?" Carol nodded at Yuri with a grin.

"Let's get started. Did you bring your bolt based equipment."

"Not a chance. Blaze is the only one for me."

"What?! Then this mission is going to be a nightmare."

"Heh, allow me to prove you wrong."

Yuri first took out the nearby Bolt Cocoon Maidens before the Fierce Kongou jumped down from the last one. Carol distracted the Fierce Kongou while Yuri extracted the cores.

Once he was done he went after the Fierce Kongou. Knocking it down with crushing blows and blocking the lightning attacks at the last second. By the time five minutes on the clock pasted, the Fierce Kongou was down for the count. After extracting the core, he turned to Carol with one uplifted eyebrow.

"Told you so."

"Don't go boasting just yet. You still got a Fallen Borg Camlann to deal with."

And just like that the Bolt Borg Camlann jumped out of the Carrier.

"Heh, bring Bolt weapons you say. I think I came rightfully equipped for this mission."

"Oh, shut up. The information I collected for this mission was wrong, sue me."

"Nay, I'm just disappointed that I won't be given a challenged. At least the mission will be over soon."

But just as Yuri said that three more Bolt Cocoon Maidens popped up from the ground. Decided to take care of them first, Yuri focused his attacks on the Maidens. Luckily his blade was big enough to go around, regardless of the occasional tail smack. The Cocoon Maidens were out before he knew it.

After a few whacks on the tail and destroying its shield, the Bolt Borg Camlann was dead on his back. Yuri turned to look at Carol with a knowing look.

"Please don't make me have to repeat myself, it's much too troublesome."

"Quit your gloating you cocky bastard."

"I can't help it. Did you even need me for this mission?"

"You're presence helps make the whole thing go faster!" Carol stomped her foot in a pout. Feeling bad for teasing, Yuri patted her back.

"Ha, alright, alright. Go skin your Aragami, I'd like to head back soon."

*** Den: Entrance ***

Soma looked up from the benches by the Mission desk as Yuri and Carol returned to the Den.

"Thanks for the help, I made a lot of money." Carol said to Yuri. "I can't wait to brag to Gin about all the shots I made."

"Ha, you go ahead then. While your at it, take him out on a date with the extra money you earned." Yuri said, handing her the Aragami materials he got from the Fierce Kongou and the Bolt Borg Camlann. "My treat."

"Really?! Are you sure?" Carol said to him with her cool-attitude happiness. He responded with a nod. "Thanks, you're not bad, Yuri."

She ran off to cash in her prizes before he changed his mind, which he wouldn't have done. Soma knew that he was a good guy. And she got more proof of that after that mission in the Wailing Plains after their morning fight.

Coming over to her, Kota joined her on the bench. Watching along with Soma as Yuri and Carol parted ways.

"Well... at least you don't have to worry about that girl stealing your man."

"Shut up, Kota."

*** Author's Notes ***

Just for those who are confused, Nami and Yuri are slowly making similar choices in each universe and are experiencing similar if not the same events and inter actions with the people around them. So in Yuri's case with Carol, Nami came back with Tatsumi and helped pay for his date with Hibari. The Soma and Kota interaction were the same in each universe. The same goes for the past chapters as well.


	12. Chapter 12

There are some things in this world that are so precious to us that we would go through hell and back to get them back.

Meiyo

Yuri had just laid down in his bed after a solo mission at Aegis Island. He couldn't believe how much a struggle that lone Dyaus Pita put up. No wonder Lindow- or Linda in this universe- had a hard time facing that Aragami alone that one time.

Tsubaki gave him the rest of the day off after that mission, so he decided to take it easy for the rest of the day. Looking over the the room he noticed how similar it was to his room back in his universe, with the exception of the girls clothes in the dresser and the authentic Japanese tea ceremony set on the counter and the sitting mats under the coffee table.

But what really caught his eyes was the beautiful sheathed katana standing on a nice stand by an old picture of Nami at a temple surrounded by monks, other children, and... a Kongou?! The katana seemed well kept and considered very precious. But he wondered... did she miss it?

*** Yuri's Universe ***

After luring the Hannibal away from the Prithivi Mata, Nami and Soma surrounded it and took it down without a problem. Then they went after the Prithivi Mata. Its frost attacks were no match for Nami, for her Ice was stronger. With Soma's crushing blows and Nami's slicing strikes, the Aragami went down in no time.

To be honest, Soma was a little nervous about going on another lone mission with Nami. He could practically hear the gossip that would be going around after this mission, they'd probably start calling them the Winter Couple. Soma was in no mood to deal with those noisy birds at the Den right now. He looked to see if Nami was feeling the same way, most likely the girls where bombarding her with questions too. But she just looked off into the mountains with sad eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked her, his concern not well hidden in his voice.

"I was just considering... if it was still out there?"

"What is?" She turned to look at him with pleading eyes.

"Soma, I have a favor to ask."

"Which is?"

"I want to go look for a town halfway between the Den and my temple. Come with me?"

"Don't be ridiculous. You don't even know if the town even exist in this world." Soma retorted.

"Please... there's something very precious to me out there and the Den will most likely not allow me to go out and get it alone. So come with me, I promise it'll be quick if we take the Chopper."

"Does this really mean so much to you?"

"Yes..." Soma had to turn away as he looked into her sad eyes.

"Tst, fine. But you better make it quick." He stiffened as Nami gave him a big hug.

"Thank you, Soma. Thank you so much. I promise we'll turn right around if the town isn't there."

*** Chopper: Past the Sunken Grid Forest ***

"Nami, how far are you taking us." Soma raised his voice over the propellers.

"Just a little further up ahead. The town should be coming up soon."

"Really? Cause it feels like you're leading us to the middle of nowhere." Soma retorted back to her. "I'm shocked you did ask us to go check to see if your temple was still out here, Nami."

"(Giggle)"

"What's so funny?!"

"Haha, nothing. It's just, you've never called me by my name tile after that time at the Wailing Plains."

"Idiot, don't bring that up!" Soma said, hiding his blush under his hood.

"And besides, even if the temple was here it wouldn't be my home..."

"Nami..."

"Ah! We're here." Nami said with excitement, pointing toward the town coming up. She turned toward the pilot. "Quick! Take us down, please!"

*** Unknown Town ***

"This place reminds me of the Outer Ghettos." Soma commented.

"Not all the places in the world can prosper like Fenrir." Nami lectured to him. "We need to find that stand."

"What stand?"

"There, that one! It's just like I remembered it!" Nami said with happiness, running toward the stand with joy at finally finding the place. She looked through the products with desperation, hoping to find the thing she had longed to find again in this world. That's when... she found it.

"Meiyo!" She said affectionately at a lovely katana in a designed sheath. She cuddle the katana to her chest. "At last, we are united again. Even if we're universes apart."

"Hands off the blade, brat!" Ordered a cranky old man, yanking the katana from her. She remembered having to buy it from a kind old lady who sold it to her for half off. The blade belonged to her grandfather and she wanted to leave the blade with someone she knew would take care of it since her grand-kids couldn't care-less about it.

"This blade once belonged to my wife, passed down by the generations. Not a toy for you to swing around."

"Please sir, Meiyo is important to me. We go way back..."

Nami remembered her first few days away from the temple. Meiyo was her first purchase and her best one. Meiyo accompanied her along her journey around the land. That beautiful blade looked after to her until Fenrir offers picked her up as she wondered the Outer Ghetto after purchasing a Ration. Meiyo kept her skill up to peak and her mind at peace. She would do anything get it back.

"Hmph, I see you know the blade's name. But I'll have to call bull crap on that last part. There's no way my wife or me would let a kid just out of their diapers use such a fine blade."

"Hmph, you're one to talk about diapers, old man." Soma mocked.

"Watch it, brat!"

"Onegai." Nami said, dropping to her knees and cradling her left foot in her right. First her left and then her right as she bowed into her hands. Her thumbs and index fingers made a diamond shape in front of her as her forehead touched it. "That blade means the world to me. I'll pay whatever you want for it, but please give it to me. It's one of the few things that reminds me of home."

"..." Soma couldn't say anything at her honest display of a heart felt plea. The old man felt the same way as well as a sigh escaped him. The blade was only picking up dust here, wouldn't it be better off in the care of someone who was actually fond enough with it to get on their knees and beg for it.

"30,000 fc, take it or leave it." The price was 99.95% more than the time she bought Meiyo in her world, but it was worth every penny. And this time she could afford it.

"Deal." She said, straightening her back into Seiza as she handed him the money. He held out the blade toward her which she respectfully took with her left hand. Holding up the blade with both hands she bowed to the man, eyes to his feet. "Arigato, ojisan."

"Yeah, yeah. Now get out of here yah Whopper-Snappers. At least some of you kids have manners these days."

Before strapping the blade to the left side of her belt, she respectfully bowed to the man again like before. Then she got up with her right foot first then her left and left the store with Soma.

Walking back to the Chopper outside the town, Nami began to converse with Soma.

"Do you think we'll get in trouble for this?"

"Most likely, yes."

"Sorry for dragging you into this. Thanks for coming along, this means the world to me."

"If you need a stand for it, I have an extra one in my room you can have."

"Thank you so much Soma! I'm so happy right now I could kiss you!"

"Please don't..." Soma said as his face turned red.

*** Author's Note ***

Seiza is a respectful sitting position in Japan, I think I explained it well enough.

However there is a significance about taking weapons from someone with your left hand. Remember, if you ever enter a Dojo (Do- the way, Jo- place, Dojo- place of the way/ Kendo- way of the sword) bow before entering; Always keep your weapon on your left side while in Seiza, blade up; and always except weapons with your left hand, especially from the Sensei. Any other way would be seen as an insult or a threat, which is not good for first impressions.


	13. Chapter 13

And they called it puppy love.

Puppy Love

*** Forgotten Carrier ***

"Well, Nami, as punishment for your little runaway date with Soma during your last mission Tsubaki assigned you to our mission last minute." Lindow explained to her. "But lets try and make into something fun instead of a punishment, alright?"

"I thought it was really sweet that you took all the blame for taking the Chopper and playing hookey." Sakuya said, finding her out but noble.

"Because it was my fault. I'm the one that goated him to go out there along with the pilot, and so I am responsible."

"I still don't understand if what you did was worth the insubordination." Alisa questioned Nami.

"Believe me, it was... to me."

"That's all that matters." Lindow said, patting Nami's shoulder. "Let's finish this up so we all can go home."

"Right."

"Let's begin." Sakuya said.

"Let's go." Alisa encouraged as she jumped onto the bridge with the others.

They ran to the Carrier as the Sekhmet jumped out. The Sekhmet ran toward them, meeting them half way. Nami tore through its wings like butter while the others blasted its head armor off. The Sekhmet was down before even one minute was up.

"Whoa, that's the quickest time we've ever taken down a Sekhmet." Lindow commented with praise.

"Let's keep this up." Nami encouraged as a Fallen Kongou jumped onto the bridge.

Nami went after the tail, knowing that was the area were her God Arc could do the most damage. Once the tail armor was gone the others blasted away the pipes.

"That... looks painful." Nami commented as the Fallen Kongou tripped onto the floor. Getting Team bullets from both Alisa and Lindow she delivered the final blow. "Let's keep pushing!"

A Freeze Gboro jumped onto the bridge soon after.

"Ha ah, bring it!" Lindow taunted at the Aragami. "I'll take you on as well."

Alisa and Lindow changed into blade-mode and struck at its side while Nami went after its cannon. Breaking it off the Aragami decided to make a run for it. Not letting it get away, Nami took a bite out of it and use it to shoot the others Team-bullets. Eventually the Burst shots the Lindow and Alisa where shooting took it down.

"Alright, one more to go." Sakuya cheered. "And its barely been five minutes on the clock."

The Fierce Kongou finally came into the play. But with the constant Team bullets Alisa and Lindow shot a Nami, the rough giant gave them no trouble. It became more of a game of toss-the-Team-bullets between the three until the Fierce Kongou finally went down.

"Sorry, but I can't lose easily." Lindow said down to the Fierce Kongous as he extracted the core.

"Mission cleared, good job. But don't let your guard down tile the end." Alisa praised and lectured the team as they walked back.

"Let's head back, I could use a beer right now." Lindow said back to the others as Sakuya ran to his side.

"It would e good to go home and freshen up." Sauya said. Nami took the rear of the group.

"Do you think we can convert Aragami into something editable?" Nami asked as she looked back at th eFierce Kongou.

"I think old man Sakaki already did when he made that 'First Love Juice.'"

"Really? That stuff was great!"

"Ugh, let's disgust your interesting taste buds later. We need to head back now." Alisa said back to her as they continued on ahead.

Nami was following behind them until she heard the mumbled sounds of whimpering. Looking around, she followed the sounds to the truck surrounded by rumble. Opening the truck's door with caution she saw that the sound was coming from a box on the passenger's seat.

When she listened closer, she found that it wasn't one but many sounds. Whatever was inside the box was alive, and most likely small. What possible harm could whatever it is cause her? Throwing caution to the wind, she took the box out of the truck and placed it on the ground to open it. Getting on her knees, Nami opened the box to look inside. What she saw made her eyes sparkle.

*** Den: Entrance ***

"Where were you Nami, we thought you were right behind us?" Sakuya asked her in concern as she checked Nami for injuries.

"I'm sorry..."

"Hey, what's with the box?" Alisa asked.

"I found it on the bridge. It was a good find."

"What's in it?" Lindow asked. He tried to get a peek inside but Nami yanked the box away. She tried to laugh the action off.

"Nami, you disappeared again." Tsubaki said, approaching her slightly vexed. "Do I have to put a leash on you to keep you from running off?"

"No, ma'am, I just-" But a mumbled noise interrupted her. They all looked down at her box.

"What was that?" Tsubaki asked suspiciously.

"Oh, it's nothing. Haha, just my stomach. I must be hungry, I'm gonna head back to my room for a snack. Gotta go, bye." Nami said, slowly picking up speed as she backed away from the group then turned to make a run for the elevator. Taking the box with her. The others looked at her departure with confusion and a little bit of concern.

*** The Next Day ***

Nami entered the Entrance, slightly paranoid as she looked around. The day was slow with no missions so most of the Den was lounging around. The First unit watched from the lounge couches as Nami walked over to the Merchant.

"Hey man, I need you to get these items for me." Nami said handing the Merchant a well guarded list. The Merchant looked at the list then at her in disbelief.

"Hm, interesting request. But these things won't come cheap."

"Price is not a concern for me, just get me these items. If you get it for me by tomorrow I'll double your price."

"Whoa, you sure know how to motivate someone." The Merchant said with a whistle while tipping his hat. "I'll have it for you by tomorrow."

"Put in a box please." Nami asked in a final request. "I don't want the others to see what I purchased."

"You got it." With a nod goodbye, Nami left the Floor. Most likely going back to her room to whatever secrecy she's been keeping in there.

*** The Next Day ***

Nami was just as secretive as she was the day before. After grabbing her box from the Merchant and paying him double, she locked herself in her room. Which was odd for Soma since she usually left her door unlocked.

For the first time, Soma was forced to knock on the door. Even so, she barely opened her door. Only just enough to stick her head out.

"Soma, what's up?"

"Hey... it's a slow day today. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out? Go out for a drink or something?" Although he liked the idea of spending time with Nami, he really just wanted to get her out of her room.

"Really?! That sounds great. But I can't, I'm busy right now."

"Wha- I, uh... what?" Soma was speechless, she actually rejected him. She'd never rejected him before.

"Well it's been nice see you Soma. But I gotta go, bye!" She said really fast, trying to close the door. But Soma tried to stop her, even pulled out his big guns.

"If you don't want to go to the Bar we can go somewhere else. I'll even suck up going to the mall if you like."

"Sorry, Soma. But that's inconvenient at the moment. But thanks for stopping by." She slammed the door shut. Soma was taken aback by her rejection. Still in shock he walked away from her door.

*** The Next Day ***

"Alright guys, we're going to have to confront Nami about her sudden isolating behavior." Tsubaki instructed as the First unit marched their way to Nami's room. "This behavior only started after she brought back that box. I fear for what might have possibly been in that box."

"You don't think there was drugs in that box do you?" Sakuya asked as her concern converted to panic.

"Hm, that is a possibility." At Tsubaki's words, Soma picked up his pace and banged on her door.

"Nami, open up, we need to talk to you."

"Uh, can we talk later or somewhere else?" Nami said through the door.

"No, now." Soma growled at her.

"Now's not a really a good time, Soma."

"Nami, I really don't want to have to do this but..." Lindow said, intervening. "I will use my Leader clearance to auto-unlock your door."

"No don't! Don't open the door, please!"

"Lindow, open the door." Tsubaki ordered.

"No don't!" Nami pleaded one last time as Lindow opened the door.

The First unit burst through the door, expecting the worse. But were surprised as they were bombarded with puppies.

"What?!" Alisa said in surprised as tiny little fluff balls stood on their paws on her leg. While the others ran around the others with excited curiosity as they yelped.

"Dude... you've been hiding puppies in your room all this time?" Kota said in disbelief she had the balls to sneak animals into the Den pass Tsubaki.

"Not just any stray dogs." Sakuya pointed out. "These are pure breed Akitas. Who on Earth would just throw these animals away? They're practically Royal pets to Japan."

"Aw, they're so cute!" Alisa cued at the puppies.

"Man, you're such a chick." Kota teased at Alisa. But when she put one of the puppies in his hands he cracked. "Oh my God they're so cute and fluffy!"

"Fluffy can barely describe it, it's like looking a running pillows." Lindow commented.

"They're so cute and cuddly!" Sakuya cued in a baby voice.

There were five puppies in total, two girls and three boys. Two boys and a girl had black and white coated, while one boy and the smallest girl were fawn coated. The puppies ran and jumped around the room, happy to see new faces. Each puppy spent time with everyone as they showered them with affection, with the exception of Tsubaki and Soma. But the biggest black and white coated male seemed to be attached to Soma as it refused to leave his side, waging his fluffy tail.

Nami hung her head low in defeat. The puppies were out of the bag, she was caught.

"Nami, did you really think you could get away with keeping all these dogs in your room?"

"Well, actually, yeah. I honestly don't know what went wrong."

"A lot of things." Soma jeered back while picking up the puppy that was hanging by his feet. Bringing the little guy to eye level, the puppy still kept waging his tail. "Did you name them yet?"

"I could only think up a name for one of them." They could all got an idea of which puppy she named by the small female that hung by her legs.

"Well that's too bad for that one dog, because you're giving these dogs away." Tsubaki said, making no exceptions.

"But..." Nami pouted, pointing at the Kitty Litter Boxes in the corner. "I already taught them to do their business in the Kitty Litter. They've even got their own water and food bowls along with their own Doggy beds."

"No buts, Nami." Tsubaki said, which caused the puppies to cuddle to her. They tried to comfort Nami as she held them close.

"I helped raised these puppies with my own sweat and tears. I've even fed them by hand when I had to. How could I possibly give them away?"

"I know its hard, Nami. But it has to be done." Tsubaki said, putting her tough personality aside. Showing Nami her soft side as she rubbed Nami's head. "They'll get big soon. This room will be too cramp for them, you won't be able to keep them here. This is for their own good."

"... I just... want them to go to a good home."

"We'll make sure of that."

*** The Next Day ***

Children of prestigious families came to adopt the puppies. They refused to take the puppies items, saying that they will get them better ones. Nami knew the puppies would at least be well taken care of. But it still hurt watching them being taken away.

By the end of the day only two puppies were left. The smaller female and the male that grew fond of Soma.

"That's it for the day. We'll try again tomorrow." Tsubaki said.

"Can I at least keep one of them?" Nami pleaded as she picked up the female puppy.

"Nami..." Tsubaki sighed, tired of Nami's stubbornness.

"Please... don't take Shika from me."

"You've named her, now your just going to make it harder on yourself when you part."

"You've made me give away the others, please don't make me give her away too. I've grown too attached to part with her now."

"Nami-"

"Come on sis, let her keep this one." Lindow said, coming to Nami's defense. "She should be able to keep one dog happy in her room. And since the pups potty trained, Nami can take her around the Den without a problem."

"That's all fine and well, but what are we going to do with the other one?"

"I'll take him." They all turned in disbelief to Soma. Getting annoyed of their stares, Soma knelled down to the puppy that ran up to him with a wagging tail and picked him up to eye level. "I'll call him Rex."

"Soma, are you sure?" Nami asked, making sure he really wanted to do this and was not just helping her out.

"Having a pet is a major responsibility. Are you sure you're up to this?" Tsubaki questioned him.

"Yeah." Soma said, looking at the little guy christened Rex. Wagging his tail happily, he jumped in Soma's hands to lick his nose. "I'll come for his things later, Nami. Looks like I'm gonna have to buy him a collar."

And like that Soma walked off with Rex, securing Nami's ownership on Shika. And with her brother so close by, Shika wouldn't be so lonely. Happy at the news, Nami hugged Shika to her cheek.

"Looks like you're staying with me girl." Nami giggled as Shika gave her a happy whimper along with a lick on the cheek.

*** Author's Notes ***

Shika- Deer


	14. Chapter 14

A true friendship can travel through time sand space. Friends are like trees, in life you'll get many friends like branches. Here today and gone next year. Then their are the hand full a friends that are like roots, those are the friends that aren't going anywhere.

Reuniting with Old Friends

"Lindow..."

"Yeah?"

"Isn't it a little messed up that HQ would send you on a mission like this?"

Here they were, trapped inside the church in the City of Mercy due to a sudden close-in. And to make things worse, they were trapped with a Prithivi Mata and a Dyaus Pita was somewhere in the area. HQ had a sick sense of humor.

"Yeah, (sigh) it is." Lindow said with sagging shoulders, but then he perked as he looked on the bright side. "But hey, at least I know you have my back this time."

"Alright then, here it goes!" Nami said, dashing behind the Prithivi Mata for a bite. "I did it! Lindow, here you go."

"All right!"

Nami circled around the Aragami, attacking at its paws while Lindow went after the face armor. The Prithivi Mata shot ice spears at them and stalagmites, but it did little to no damage to Nami. Eventually the Prithivi Mata was so beaten down it could barely stay on its own feet.

"Looking good!" Nami cheered as they finished it off.

"Eat this!" Lindow said, giving the finishing blow and extracting the core. "Whoo, that went a lot better than last time."

"But wasn't there another target?" Like answering Nami's question, the roar of the Dyaus Pita rang out through the church as it stood in the open window.

"Great, this is deja vu. They don't even let us rest for a second." Lindow said in annoyance. "Nami, help me out."

"Right! Let's keep pushing!" Nmai said as the Dyaus Pita jumped down. She took a bite out of it while it was righting itself then handed the Team bullets to Lindow.

Nami knew that the Dyaus Pita's armor nearly impenetrable, her only hope was to go for the weak spot in its face. Lindow stayed at the sides, attacking the front paws.

"Men!" Nami kiai as she broke through the Dyaus Pita's face armor. But that unleashed its fury of lightning. She blocked its lightning sphere, but stayed close when it unleashed its lightning balls.

"Nami, what are you doing?! That's crazy, no worse, it's stupid!"

Nami stayed close to the Dyaus Pita, attacking it while it revolved lightning balls around itself. Nami knew the safest and most efficient place to be was in the are close to the eye of the storm.

"Don't you know, Lindow? God looks after fools and little children!" Nami joked as she took the finishing blow to the Dyaus Pita. "Yes, mission cleared! Let's go home."

"Heh, if what you say is true then that would explain a lot." Lindow joked as he helped Nami devour the core. "I guess we'll just have to wait for an Extraction team to dig us out."

"Pfft, ain't nobody got time for that." Nami waved him off as she walked over to the window. "Come on, give me a boost. Then I can pull you out."

"I guess we could do that." Lindow said, rubbing the back of his head as he joined Nami by the window. "Good thing we got two people for this, huh."

Lindow got on his knees and cupped his hands together to catch Nami's foot. She held onto his shoulder to steady herself as he lifted her up. Lindow kept his head down as he lifted her up to the window so as not to look up her skirt.

"Alley-oop!" Nami huffed as she pulled herself on the window. Turning around she gripped onto the window and reached a hand down to Lindow. "Lindow, grab on."

But once their hands met they experienced a minor shock from a Resonance. Refusing to let go of his hand she pulled Lindow up with all her might. Once he was safely on the window seal she let him go.

"You okay?" Lindow asked.

"Yeah, it just caught me by surprise." Nami answered with a reassuring smile. Turning around she looked down to see how far the ground was to them. "Ready to jump?"

"Ready when you are."

"Alright. Jump!" She said as they both took the leap down. It wasn't so bad of a jump, it was like jumping down from the Starting Point. "That, actually wasn't so bad."

"Yeah, now let's get out of here. I got a bone to pick with old man Sakaki for sending us on this godawful mission." Lindow said as they walked toward the Starting Point.

"And about the soundity of the church's structure."

"Is that even a word?"

"I don't know, it just sounded right."

*** Later that Evening in the Den ***

Nami was hanging out in her room with Shika when she heard a knock on her door. Placing Shika back on the floor she got up from her couch and went to the door, wondering who could it be. She wasn't expecting it to be the person waiting behind the door.

"Rin?"

"Actually, it's Ren here." Came the friendly voice of Lindow's God Arc's spirit. "Hi Yuri, or should I say Nami."

"So you know me?" Nami said, moving out of the way to let him in. Walking pass her, he went to sit on her couch.

"I've always known. The body may have changed, but the soul's still the same. I see every thing Lindow does; I was just waiting for you to finally Resonate with Lindow so you could see me again."

"Really? But I've already experienced a Resonance with Lindow, ah Linda's, God Arc back in my world." Nami said to him as she closed the door and walked over the fridge. "How come I could see you like before?"

"That was that world and this is this world, things are a little different here?"

"Hm, I guess." Nami said, pulling out two canned drinks from the fridge. "First Love Juice?"

"Oh yes, please!" Ren smiled as she handed him a can. Nami sat beside him on the couch as he chug his can. "Ahh, that always hits the spot."

"So what have you been doing with yourself lately?"

"I occasionally come out of Lindow's crest to help him out with missions and hang out with Yuri from time to time. But now that you've shown up its like meeting another side of Yuri."

"Thanks." Nami said, taking a sip from her can before continuing. "You feel like another side of Rin too."

"Hey, you wanna hang out?" Ren asked after finishing his can of First Love Juice.

"What?"

"Come on, it'll be fun. I hear there's some Hannibal activity going on at the City of Mercy." Ren suggested, practically bouncing in his seat. "Let's take'em down, like old times."

"Hmm..." Nami contemplated it, but it was hard to say no when Ren was giving her those puppy dog eyes. "Alright, let's go. It'll be like old times."

*** City of Mercy ***

"Let's give it our best shot!" Nami encouraged as they jumped from the Starting Point.

"Let's go." Ren said in agreement. They could hear the roar of the Hannibal coming from the distance.

"Hey, I'll bet you it's in the church."

"Heh, you're on." So they ran into the church. The Scout team from earlier had just got done clearing out the close-in. As they walked into the main chapel they were greeted by a roaring Hannibal.

"Alright, I won! Come on let's go." Nami gloated in victory.

"Ugh, fine. Let me give you a hand."

Ren fired at the Hannibal from the distance while Nami struck it from up close. She was trying to break off its gauntlet armor, but the thing just wouldn't come off. Annoyed at their antics, the Hannibal smacked them away with its tail.

"Ah!" Nami cried out as she fell back. Catching herself, she righted up as she dropped to land on her feet. "Come on."

Charging at the Hannibal again she worked on the gauntlet armor, while going after the back scale when it would whacked its tail. By the time they broke off its back scale it had had enough. Getting on two feet it charged at them with a dance of fiery blades.

Refusing to go down, Nami would block along with Ren and charged at it once it was done. Thus the gauntlet armor broke off. Ren got behind it, changing into blade-mode he pierced at its legs making the Hannibal trip.

"Let's finish him off." Nami continued to strike it while Ren took a bite. Boosting from the Aragami Burst, Ren changed into gun-mode and went to its front. Knowing what he was about to do, Nami moved out of his way. Ren took aim at its head. "This is goodbye."

With an Aragami bullet shot to the head, the Hannibal was taken down.

"Well that was fun." Nami said extracting the core and then healing their wounds. "Where do you think the other one will pop up?"

"Most likely this one came from the opening in that building over by the clearing. Perhaps we should check there."

"Mph, alright. Let's go then." They waled out of the church and headed toward the clearing. Just as they were running toward it, the Corrosive Hannibal roared from the opening in the destroyed building. "Ah, you were right. Good call!"

"It's coming your way!" Ren warned as the Corrosive Hannibal was charging at her. She blocked as its claws tried to slice her.

The open space made fighting the Aragami easier than the last one. However, this one liked to shoot out more fireballs. But after a couple of Recovery bullets and chases the Corrosive Hannibal finally went down.

"(Huff) Is anybody hurt?" Ren asked.

"No Ren, we're both good. Let's head back now, before the others start to worry."

"Too late for that I'm afraid." Called out Lindow, who had only picked up the end of her sentence. He was coming out of the alleyway. Kota and Sakuya soon followed out after, with Soma leading the group.

"Nami, what were you thinking going against two Hannibals by yourself?!" Sakuya yelled in outraged worry. "Are you mad?!"

"Or possibly suicidal?!" Soma growled at her.

"N-no, I wasn't alone." Nami said, shaking her head in panic. "I was with-"

"Oh, hey Ren." Lindow said interrupting Nami as he gave Ren a wave. "You should've told me you were going out. It would've saved us the worry."

"Say what Lindow?" Kota asked with a raised eyebrow.

"False alarm everyone!" Lindow said to the group. "Nami's with Ren. But when did you start being able to see Ren, Nami? You didn't show signs of being able to see hm before?"

"It was when we Resonated on that last mission."

"What?" Sakuya questioned. Lindow raised his hands in surrender as Sakuya and Soma were giving him the evil eye.

"It was nothing to worry about. We just got stuck inside the church with a Prithivi Mata and then a Dyaus Pita. So when we took care of them we had to climb up the window to get out."

"What?!" Sakuya was furious.

"N-now, now, Sakuya. Calm down."

"No, I will not calm down, Lindow!" Sakuya said, with a rage that caused the others to flinch. "What were you thinking keeping that info from me?! What was Doc thinking sending you on a mission like that?! I can only be grateful that Nami was there to have your back. But I'm going to give Doc a piece of my mind when we get back!"

Sakuya stormed back to the Starting Point with a nervous Lindow following after his angry wife.

"W-wait, honey. L-let's talk this out."

"That stinks for Dr. Sakaki." Ren commented as they all watched the two walked away. "Lindow just got done getting him about that. Now he has to deal with Sakuya."

"Eh, he kinda has it coming." Nami responded back.

"Who does?"

"What? Oh sorry, Kota. I was talking about Dr. Sakaki. Ren said-"

"Forget about it." Soma interrupted. "Let's just head back."

*** Nami's Universe: Entrance ***

"Yuri, it's just as we feared." Hiba said in slight panic. "Arda Nova has returned to Aegis."

"What?!" Yuri was concern. If Nova's prototype was back from the Moon then maybe Shio, or whoever she was in this universe, was back to. "I'll go. Are any of the others here to come with?"

"No." He said, checking through the system. "Everyone from the Second and Third unit are out. And Soma, Kota, and Alex are out on that Red River mission in the Infernal Subway."

"And Linda and Saku?"

"On a make-up date..."

"Fine, I'll go alone."

"Be careful, two Scouts have already fallen victim."

"Will do. I'll take care of this. Tell the others to stay put when they get back." Yuri said as he left the God Arc Hanger. "I'll see you in a little bit, Hiba."

*** Aegis Island ***

Yuri watched as Arda Nova came down from the sky into the arena as he exited the elevator. This Aragami was hell to fight when he fought with the others. How would he fair facing it by himself.

"Dammit, this isn't going to be pretty." Yuri said aloud to himself.

"You're telling me." Yuri jumped back to see a young albino boy standing behind him. His short platinum hair reminded Yuri of Karel's hair, but his yellow eyes still looked like Shio's. The Precious Song outfit was more like a coat and a part of pants with talon toed boots.

"Shio?"

"No... Shoka." The Aragami boy answered him. "You're Nami, aren't you?"

"..."

"You may not look it, but I can sense her in you."

"Nami's in another world."

"Yeah but... you're still her, aren't you? You're still my friend?"

"In a way, yes. I'm Yuri."

"Yuri... want to have dinner with me?"

"Heh, sure. I have been a little peckish."

"You fools!" The Arda Nova cried out as they charged at it. She had gotten stronger since the last time they fought. Her time on the Moon had made her stronger. One smack and she had Yuri's health at less than half.

Sneaking in a bite, Yuri shot Team bullets at Shoka.

"Okay, sending it."

"Whoa, I'm strong now." Shoka said as Yuri shot more at him. "The strongest!"

"Let's take it out right now." Yuri said as he jumped up to strike at the Arda Nova's head. He was able to take out the hair armor, but was having no luck with the halo.

"Hit'em!" Shoka said as he shot Aragami burst bullets at it. The Arda Nova was charging at Shoka, so Yuri threw a Stun Grenade to stop her in her tracks. "Dammit, my eyes hurt."

"Sorry..." Once Shoka rubbed his eyes, he joined Yuri in attacking the stunned Arda Nova. Taking out its halo, Shoka took out the male counterpart.

"Great!" Shoka cheered, taking a bite of the Arda Nova as she got up. "Here!"

"Let's finish this up quick." Yuri said as Shoka shot him some Team bullets.

The Arda Nova became desperate, smacking her arms around as she danced. But in no time she finally went down, along side her partner.

"Okay, it's all over."

"Looks like my feast is done." Shoka said looking down at the Arda Nova as he help Yuri devour the core. "That was delicious."

"Hey, you ready to head back?... I bet Soma would be really happy to see you again."

"Yes... I'd like to see my friends again. All of you."

"Ugh, even in this world you are just adorable."

"Guys aren't meant to be called 'adorable.'"

"It's either that or cute, which is your choice?"

"I'll take adorable."

"That's my little buddy." Yuri said, patting Shoka's back. "Now do like puppies?"

"I've never seen one."

"Then you're in for a treat." Yuri grinned


	15. Chapter 15

Sometimes girls just need time to hang out with the girls, same goes for guys.

Girls Night Out

"Aw, you're so cute Shio. You're just like my Shoka." Nami said, cuddling her cheek to Shio's as the First unit all sat in the Entrance lounge area.

"Thank you!" Shio said in her adorable voice.

"Kawaii! You're so sweet you make sugar seem bitter." Nami gave her one more squeeze before letting Shio go an facing the others. "We should celebrate. Who's up for a Girls Night Out?"

"Girls Night Out? But we have a mission to do at Aegis tonight." Alisa argued. "We have to take out a Tsukuyomi and a Fallen Sariel to secure the area so the Search team can look for the missing squad."

"Us girls can handle it. It'll be like taking Shio out to dinner before a night out in the town. What do you say?"

"(Giggle) Sure, sounds like fun." Sakuya consented.

"I guess it would be fun to get away from the boys for a while." Alisa finally gave in.

"Alright, let's go girls! The night is ours." Nami cheered.

"I'll go where you go." Soma got up, intending to join them on the mission because he felt they would need all the help they could get if they where facing a Tsukuyomi. But Nami gently pushed him back onto the couch.

"Sorry, Soma. Girls only."

"Nami, you're being ridiculous." Soma growled in protest.

"Take care of Soma, will you?" Nami sighed, looking to Lindow and Kota. "Maybe you guys can have a Dudes Night Out."

"You got it." Kota and Lindow said, each wrapping an arm around Soma's shoulder.

"Alright girls, let's party like it's 2012!" Nami cheered.

*** Aegis Island ***

"Fier!" Shio shouted as they all rained down bullets on the upcoming Tsukuyomi and Fallen Sariel.

"Let's take out the Fallen Sariel first, then we can focus on the Tsukuyomi." Nami said as she took out the Fallen Sariel's leg armor.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Sakuya said as she shot the Fallen Sariel out of the sky.

Once it was down, Alisa and Shio helped Nami take out its skirt armor. Surprisingly, they didn't have to dodge the Tsukuyomi's attacks. Staying behind the Fallen Sariel absorbed most of the Tsukuyomi's strikes, and the Fallen Sariel would move away when every the Tsukuyomi did its hand dance.

"They don't make much of a good team, huh." Alisa stated, firing along with Sakuya and Shio to knock down the Fallen Sariel. Thus taking out its crown as well.

"That's because they don't know how to use the full potential of Girl Power!" Nami responded while giving the Fallen Sariel the final blow on the ground. "We're totally invincible-ish."

"Dinner, dinner!" Shio cheered as she devoured the core along with Nami. They make a quick snack out of it and went after the main course.

After destroying the Tsukuyomi's hair and halo, the girls did a pretty good job looking after each other while it threw its tantrum. Team bullets and Recovery bullets were fired when ready or needed. They were on such a good roll they even broke through its arm armor.

"Whoa, that's pretty hard to break off." Sakuya commented. "This must be our lucky night."

"Aw, that's the best part." Shio pouted as the armor came flying off.

"Don't worry Shio, we just made it easier for you to chew." Nami said to cheer her up. The Tsukuyomi went into the air to shoot out a beacon at them. Nami blocked as the light went on and took a bite as the Tsukuyomi came back down. "Girls, we run this place."

"Yeah!" They all cheered. Jumping back, Nami shot each of them a Team bullet.

"Who runs the world?" Nami asked getting them pumped as they blasted the Tsukuyomi with a burst.

"Girls!" They answered back.

"I can't hear you. I said, who runs the world?"

"Girls!" They rained down on the Tsukuyomi until it was so weak it tripped on itself.

"Who runs the world?!" Nami asked one last time as they all surrounded the Tsukuyomi in gun-mode.

"Girls!" They fired at the Tsukuyomi at the same time, giving it a rifle squad death.

"We run this freak'n place." Nami said, resting her God Arc on her shoulders as Shio devoured the Tsukuyomi.

"I finished my feast!" Shio cheered. After she ate her fill, Alisa and Nami devoured what was left to collect the material.

"Alright, let's go home so we can brag to the boys." Nami suggested. "Then we can have a night on the town."

"Hm, it would be good to go home and freshen up before heading out again." Sakuya said in aggreement.

"Very well, I can't wait to gloat in Kota's face." Alisa replied.

"My, what a cold girlfriend you are, Alisa." Sakuya teased with a giggle.

"What? Let me have my glory, Sakuya. I'll make it up to him later." Alisa said with a blush.

*** Entrance ***

"Aw, the guys are gone." Shio pouted.

"They must've taken my advice and are still out." Nami said while patting Shio's head.

"Probably at the Bar." Sakuya suggested. "They'll be back later."

"I hear you girls went on a Girls Night." Called out Gina, who was coming up the bottom stairs with Kanon and Annette.

"I can't believe you would go on a Girls Night without us." Annette complained.

"The guys from your unit took out boys, so we're all by ourselves now." Kanon pouted.

"Hey, no worries. The night's still young." Nami said to cheer them up. "We can still have out Girls Night Out without the boys."

"We're picking up a signal of a Sariel and a Fallen Sariel on Aegis." Hibari called up to them. "They must've been attracted to the Tsukuyomi's scent after you girls finished it off."

"See. Who's up for Round 2?" Nami then looked at Gina. "Gina, you in?"

"(Chuckle) You know me too well, Nami."

"Sounds like fun, let's start the mission!" Annette said, getting pumped.

"A-alright! This is going to be great!" Kanon cheered.

"Let's make it rain, girls!" Nami encouraged, getting the other ladies pumped up. "Girls Night Out Round 2! Then later we can go shopping!"

"Yeah!" They all cheered.

"It's like Black Friday without the crowd!" Kanon cheered with a giggle.

*** Bar ***

Lindow and Kota were sitting between Soma at the bar, having a drink. While the others guys were challenging Karel's aim in a game of darts in the corner of the Bar. Frederico was holding up his own, but he was still no match for Karel.

"Come on, Soma. Quit your worrying. The girls can handle themselves." Lindow said trying to get Soma to chin up.

"Tst," was all Soma responded as he took a swig of his drink.

"Aw, he's just upset that Nami wouldn't let him join in her Girls Night." Kota teased. "Can't leave her alone, can yah buddy?"

"Shut the hell up, Kota." Soma growled at him.

"Still... it's pretty awesome that she came back with Shio while we were out. It's almost like she's good luck." Kota said, ignoring Soma's antics.

"Not to mention how quickly Shio has grown attached to her." Lindow commented. "Nami has that charisma that draws people to her without even trying. It's like Yuri all over again."

"But she's not Yuri." Soma retorted.

"Technically she is." Kota pointed out.

"No she's not.' Soma sneered back, gripping his drink tighter as he took a swig and slammed his cup on the counter. "She a copy from another universe brought into ours from a freak accident. She shouldn't even be here."

"The hell Soma? What's gotten into you?" Kota was shocked by Soma's sudden cold shoulder toward Nami.

"You guys shouldn't get so attached." Soma said paying for his drink and getting up from his stool. Walking out of the Bar, he left them these last words. "Because eventually she'll go back."

"Soma..." Kota was going to go after him, but Lindow grabbed his shoulder to stop him.

"Leave him be for awhile, Kota." Lindow removed his hand from Kota's shoulder and looked off to where Soma had left. "Soma's going through an inner battle right now."

"What do you mean?"

"He wants Yuri to return, but at the same time he's grown attached to Nami. He's conflicted between wanting his friend to return and wanting his new fondness to stay. Out of all of us, he's the most torn by this."

"Whoa, ah man. Why does that guy always try to carry all that heavy baggage by himself."

"He's been alone for most of his life, he can help himself sometimes. Old habits die hard. But in the end, no matter how much he denies it, he's the one who's grown the most attached to her."


	16. Chapter 16

Be weary of the calm. Sometimes the calm comes before the storm.

You Blew It

*** Nami's Universe: Den ***

It had been days since Yuri's Dudes Night Out with the guys. They had a blast when that Fallen Kongou, Fallen Gboro, Fierce Kongou, and Sekhmet at Aegis. But when they went back to take care of the Dyaus Pita and Corrosive Hannibal it was like icing on the cake. And it got better once they went to the Bar afterwards. They had to lie about Shoka's age, but it was all good.

In the time that went by he had gotten to spend more quality time with Soma. They went on more missions together; they ate together; he even stomached going to the mall with her. They even scheduled play dates for their puppies and walked them around the Den together.

Reno was a good dog and he loved playing with his sister Raven when Soma allowed it. Yuri wasn't going to lie, he loved that dog. And he was going to train Reno to accompany him in battle when he was old enough. Reno was an Akita after all, the dogs of the Samurai. It was in his nature to accompany his master into battle. Even though he was the smallest in the litter, he would grow to be the strongest.

Soma was planning to do the same with Raven, and Yuri would be there to help her along the way. Yuri would do back flips for her if she asked him to. He would do anything to make Soma happy because... he loved her. That's all there was to it, he really loved her. She made him smile like the Moon; walk on sunshine; crazy like a kid in Disney Land; made his heart race like a bee; he'd forget how to breath when she smiled; she just drove him wild. He grew so attached he didn't know what he would do with out her.

He wanted to tell her this. No, he was going to tell her this, today. And he didn't care if she alone or with the others, he had to tell her now. He wanted to know if... if she felt the same. Looking around, he had found her at the Entrance lounge area. She was sitting with the New-Type recruits, Frita and Anderson.

They were arguing about the importance of Offense and Defense. Once they caught sight of him, they bombarded him for his choice in the matter.

"Yo, Leader!" Frita called to him, raising her hand. "I was debating with Anderson, maybe you can clear this up. First you perfect your shield. And then, you safely, but steadily, raise your offense. I think that's the right way to do it."

"You're wrong." Anderson protested. "The first things to upgrade are the blades and guns! Don't let the enemy attack you, strike'em first! Offense is the greatest defense! Don't you agree?"

"But the longer you survive, the better you can figure out the right countermeasures against the enemy though." Frita countered.

"I think it'll be a longer battle if you can't deal damage, and then you'll just be at a disadvantage." Anderson shot back. The two were practically headbutting each other by the time they turned back to Yuri.

"What do you think?" They both asked at the same time. Yuri crossed his arms and closed his eyes as if to ponder the thought. By the time he opened his eyes again they were on the edge of their seats.

"I think blades and guns should come first."

"What?!" Frita said in disbelief.

"Right?! Told you so, Frita." Anderson gloated before Yuri defended his claim.

"Anderson's right, a strong Offense is a great Defense. If your blade is strong enough you can yield your enemies attacks away from you. Or stop them before they can even strike back." Yuri explained. "Remember Frita, time is precious in the battlefield. And you cannot spare to waste any second of it on an unnecessary move. Because the more time passes when you're out there, the lower the chances of survival gets."

"Aw, man." Frita lowered her head in defeat as Anderson did his victory laugh.

"But you might want to work on that Defense, Anderson." Yuri said, putting him back in his place. "It's always good to have a back up plan when things go wrong with the Offense."

"Yes, sir."

"Now move out." Yuri said, dismissing the two as they continued to bicker all the way to the elevator. Leaving Yuri and Soma alone together.

"Heh, you handled them like a Leader, Yuri." Soma commented with a grunt.

"Ah, I just have a way with the Rookies." Yuri said while rubbing the back of his head. "Maybe I'm getting old."

"Hmph, with that carefree attitude of yours, you might as well be an old man." She grinned again, causing his heart skip a beat.

"Listen Soma, there's something I gotta tell you."

"What is it."

"... Well, you see... I... uh... Ugh! This is so hard."

"Just spit it out already!"

"Alright, alright. (Sigh) Soma... the past few weeks I've been in this world has been the best weeks of my life. I've reacquainted myself with my friends; reunited with old ones; and made new ones along the way. But that doesn't compare to the one thing that made me truly happy in this world. You want to know what makes me happy here?"

"What?" Soma was getting uncomfortable with how intimate this conversation was going.

"You..."

"!"

"I've been looking years for someone like you. Someone to make me brake pass my phlegmatic nature and actually make me feel something. I see the best of me inside you eyes. God woman, the things you do to me. You drive me crazy... and I love it. It's funny... in my world you're my best friend. But here, I feel something more."

"What the hell are you saying?"

"Soma... I love you."

"!"

"I love you're smile; you're snarky grin; you're Tsunde attitude. I even love you in that damn tie. You're beautiful to me, every part of you."

"..."

"I really like you, Soma. No, it's much more than like you. And I was wondering if... if you feel the same?"

"..."

"I know this is all sudden, but-" But Yuri couldn't finish that, Soma had gotten hp and left the Floor. Her face was so stoic and stone solid that Yuri had no idea was going on through her mind. His hand reached out for her on instinct, but the piercing pain in his chest melted his feet to the floor. He recoiled his hand back to him, clinching it into a fist as he hissed. "Dammit..."

"My, what a magnificent way of courting a lady, young man." Came the voice of an eccentric lady of wealthy birth. She walked up to him from the stairs.

"!" Yuri was shocked as the lady dragged him down to the Mission desk level.

'Although, I'm afraid it was too much for the mademoiselle."

"Eric?"

"Ah, good sir! I am a lady, and I shall be addressed as such. I will not tolerate the abbreviation of my name to such a masculine nomen. It's Erica, Erica der Vogelweid. Addressing me any other way is unacceptable."

"I-I'm sorry ma'am. But... I thought you died... during that Iron Rain mission."

"Ha!" She laughed, tossing her hair over her shoulder just like Eric did in Yuri's world. She looked eerily similar to Eric, but she were a Crimson Goth Top with a Red Goth Skirt. You could see the tattoos going along her arm to be hidden under her shirt at her chest. "I did die. But I've been magnificently revived, just for mankind."

"She's been under critical condition since that mission. She's been recently released from the hospital with a full recovery." Hiba explained. "She's lucky to even been alive."

"Oh come now, Hiba. You're way of interpreting of the story lacks magnificence."

"Anyway, you guys have a mission to take care of at the Sunken Grid together, along with Soma. So you'd best get ready."

"There are... no Ogretails around, right?" Erica asked, slightly nervous.

"Unfortunately, yes." Hiba said sympathetically. "Don't underestimate them. And keep an eye out above and behind you."

"A poor choice of words, Hiba."

"Sorry..." Hiba said, catching what she said sounded like.

"Ah, well. This is my chance to redeem myself." Erica said, fist pumping while looking to the sky. "I shall have vengeance on the swinely curs that disgracefully surprise attack me. The magnificent legend of Erica, how could you not be moved?"

"Ah..." Yuri was baffled beyond words, and still hurting from Soma's avoidance of an answer.

"You're name is Yuri Suna, right?" All Yuri could do was nod as Erica wrap an arm around his. "Well let us go so the magnificent legend can begin. Don't worry about Soma, just give her time to cool down and let your confession sink in."

*** Yuri's Universe: Sunken Grid ***

"Don't get in the way of my magnificent shooting." Eric commanded as he fired at the Bolt Vajratail.

Knowing the damage the Fallen Cocoon Maidens could do, Nami left the Vajratails to the guys while she went after the Cocoon Maidens. However, while she was attacking the Blaze Cocoon Maiden the Bolt Cocoon Maiden kept firing at her.

"Ah!" She cried out as the Bolt Cocoon Maiden finally knocked her down. But Soma did nothing to help her up or cover her back like he usually did. He didn't even look to see if she was alright.

Feeling dejected, she got on her feet and jumped after the Bolt Cocoon Maiden. After taking it down and extracting the core, she jumped down to finish off the Blaze Cocoon Maiden only to realize that Soma was working on it. She didn't know is she should read into this information or not. But she did know that such thoughts should be saved until after the mission.

The Blaze Cocoon Maiden went down, but just when she was about to extract the core the Bolt Vajratail got in the way. Taking a bite out of the Vajratail instead she got a burst. The Vajratail was knocked down by the bite, giving Nami the time to extract the Cocoon Maidens core and shoot Team bullets at the guys.

"Magnificent!" Eric said as she gave him a Team bullet. Feeling generous, Nami gave him another. "You want me to be more magnificent?!"

"..." Soma said nothing as she shot him a Team bullet.

Getting back to work, she took out the Bolt Vajratail with Eric. Once they were done she extracted the core and helped Soma and Eric with the Blaze Vajratail.

"Needless to say, this one is mine, right?" Eric gloatingly questioned.

"Whatever you say." Nami said as she devoured the core. "Here, let me take care of your wounds guys."

Eric was the more damaged of the two so she took care of him first.

"Heh, good work mademoiselle." Eric grinned as she patched him up.

She went to take care of Soma, but he felt so distant as she worked. He didn't resist her as she moved around, but he refused to look at her. Taken aback by his blatant rebuffed, she looked for an excuse to get away for awhile.

"If you guys don't wind, I'm gonna scavenge the area for herbs." Nami said, making a run to the right.

"Be careful and watch your back." Eric called out to her and waved as she ran off. Once she was gone around the corner, he turned to Soma with an evil grin. "So... that was a lovely confession she gave you this morning."

"!"

"But what a poor reaction you gave. Running off like that without even giving a proper response. Oh, you're breaking my heart. Perhaps I was expecting more of a manly reaction."

"Shut up, Eric." Soma growled at Eric with coldness.

"Don't get upset with me for stating the truth. You're reaction was not magnificent. Not only did you not accept her confession, you didn't reject it either. How cruel of you to lead the mademoiselle on like this."

"What the hell do you know Eric?! You don't understand anything!" The venom was coming into Soma's voice as his emotions were betraying him by leaking out.

"Oh, how magnificent! This is no longer just duty to you anymore, it's personal!" Eric practically cheered.

"?"

"You're in love with the girl. You've grown soft."

"No I'm not." Soma said darkly.

"Yes you do. You care about her and don't know how to express it!"

"Enough! I don't care about the girl! I tell her things to make her feel better, but I don't really give a crap!" Soma shouted at Eric, snapping at him for digging too deep into his barrier. "I act as her friend, but she can never be mine!"

"Soma, you don't mean that." Eric said, taken aback by the bite in his words. "That's your best friend right there."

"Yuri's my best friend! She'll never be him! I'm tolerating the girl! And when the day comes when she goes back, I'll be glad that things will go back to normal! You got a problem with that?!"

"Jeez, Soma. Fine... whatever suits yourself." Eric said in disappointed. He knew Soma's sensitive heart would cause him to lash out from his vulnerability. But he didn't think he would sting so much with his words. In a second Eric's heart stopped as he saw Nami standing behind him looking like shattered ice. "Uh oh."

"!" Soma turned around and his heart stopped too. His eyes widened by the hurt look in her eyes.

The search wasn't going well so she made it back to the group quicker than usual. By the time Nami made it back from the other side to the guys, Eric had already told Soma that he was going soft. She had slowed down into a slow walk then froze in place when Soma started to shout. If her heart was made of ice, Soma had smashed it into tiny pieces like a hammer with his words.

She no longer questioned his answer to her confession, he gave it to her. But she would not cry, she wouldn't give him the benefit of watching her break. Hardening his face as she looked into is eyes. Her eyes caused an uncomfortable tightening in Soma's chest.

"Am I so wrong to wish that you would see things like I do? And am I so wrong to think that you might love me too?"

"..."

His silence infuriated her more. Marching up to him, she cupped both his cheeks and kissed him on the lips.

"!" Then she punched him hard in the face, knocking him back.

"!" His cheek turned a nasty red and started to swell. Cupping his wound in his hand, he looked back at her. "What the hell was that?!"

"What does it matter, either one of actions is considered a punishment to you." Then she wiped the moisture from her lips with the back of her hand. "How disgusting, my first kiss and it's so bitter."

"!" Soma was hurt by her actions, but who was he to complain. He had just got done saying that everything they experienced together was a lie.

"How strange..." Nami said looking down at her hand resting at her side. More specifically the one that she wiped her lips with, the one that she socked Soma with. "I've always considered myself freezing cold, but you... you're as cold as death."

"!"

"Don't give me that look, you know what I meant." Nami's face shot back up to look at him as she said that. Turning her back to him, she continued on. "I'm hurting right now, but I'm not cruel."

"..." Soma could see the shake in her hands, and hear the wavering in her voice. She tried to control her shoulders, but Soma could still see that sad tiny quiver they had. She was breaking, and didn't want him to see it.

"This will be my goodbye to you, Soma. Tomorrow I shall burden you no more. Sorry for troubling you for so long."

"!" Soma's instincts made him twitch to stop her as she began to walk away, but his pride stopped him.

"Go on the Chopper without me. I'm walking back." She didn't even turn to look at them as she walked away. ANd like that she was gone, as silent as a winter's night.

Eric, who had been patiently quiet through the whole thing, finally spoke. Looking at Soma, whose eyes stared at where Nami last stood, he said four words...

*** Nami's Universe: Sunken Grid ***

"I'm not even good enough to be your friend..." Yuri said with a stoic face. Although you could still detect the hurt in his voice. "I see..."

"Yuri..." Soma said, her pride made her unable to take back the cruel words she had said.

"Say no more..." Yuri turned around, placing his large God Arc on his shoulder. "I get it..."

Yuri walked off , back to the Den on foot. Leaving Erica and Soma alone to walk to the Chopper. Soma watched him disappear in the distance like a dying flame. A flame that she crushed with her own foot. Erica looked at Soma and said three words.

"You blew it."

*** Yuri's Universe: Sunken Grid ***

"You blew it, man."


	17. Chapter 17

"I believe that although the universes are parallel and separated, they can be connected when beings of the same essence take the rare same choices at the same time. Creating a tiny wormholes were only the essences can allow passage."

- Dr. Sakaki

Taking Care of Untied Knots

Dr. Sakaki was working in lab, trying to create another line of First Love Juice. Shio had willingly accepted to participate in the experiment as a taster after she fell in love with the First Love Juice.

"Alright Shio, I think I've got it this time." Dr. Sakaki said, handing her a measuring cup filled with some strange concoction. "Tell me what you think of this?"

Taking the concoction from him, Shio took a big sip. But then she instantly pushed the concoction away from her and stuck out her tongue.

"Yuck! Too bitter."

"Darn, I thought I had it there." Dr. Sakaki sighed, handing Shio a can of First Love Juice to wash out the taste. "Well, back to the old drawing board. You up for another round Shio?"

"Okay!"

"Attagirl." Dr. Sakaki grinned at her. Suddenly Nami burst into the lab. "Nami... I would say good to see you, but you look like you haven't been having a good day."

"I haven't. I've been having a very bad day." Nami sighed.

"Weren't you suppose to have a mission with Soma and Eric at the Sunken Grid? Did it go well?"

"... The 'mission' went well."

"Nami what's wrong?" Shio asked in concern. "You're eyes are red? Are they hurt?"

"No, Shio." Nami slightly chuckled, patting Shio's head. "My eyes are alright, along with me. I've just been feeling homesick recently."

"This is your home."

"Yes, in a way. But at the same time no." Nami tried to explain to Shio. "Apparently I'm very far from home."

"So I take it you're here to find a way back home?" Dr. Sakaki asked in sudden somber.

"have you been having any luck Doc? I'd like to get home right away."

"Why the rush? You weren't in such an urgency before? Did something happen?"

"I just can't stay here any longer, that's all."

"Now let's not rush off into things, Nami. You're more than welcomed here. You have friends who would be saddened if you were to leave so sudden. This is practically your second home now."

"Talk of home all you want, I don't want to hear it." Nami said, placing her hands on her ears and shaking her head before continuing. "Please don't get my hopes up now, Doc. For I am weary. You can call this home, and others can agree all they want. But as long as I'm in pain, it isn't a home to me."

"If you're upset about something, we can fix it. Just tell us what it is. Please, Nami. You really have a home here."

"Home?... Home is a memory of a bed, where I woke and found that things have turned. You can talk about home all you want, in the end I still don't belong here. You know that Doc... it's time for Yuri to come home. I'm sure the others miss him."

Dr. Sakaki sat back into his seat in defeat.

"Is this what you really want?"

"Yes..."

Dr. Sakaki rubbed his eyes in dread. He knew it was a matter of time for this day to come. However, he had hoped it wouldn't have come so soon. As he observed the people in the Den he saw how things had changed with Nami around.

Although the Den did well with Yuri around, a sudden life filled the people in the Den with Nami around. But he could see it mostly in Soma. Soma opened up more, with the presence of Nami he actually started showing more emotion. Shio helped him open up but there was something different about Nami.

Dr. Sakaki could see the reason why, even if Soma didn't. He didn't want to send her back, Dr. Sakaki wanted her to stay as long as he could keep her in this world. She made Soma happy, and he would do anything to help keep Soma happy. He was looking after Soma for Aisha after all. And God knows how much that boy deserves all the happiness he could get.

But could the Doc protect Soma's happiness in life if Soma destroyed it himself? Something must have happened on that mission today. He had seen how Nami had become so attached to Soma, she wouldn't want to leave him behind so easily. The boy was inflicting more pain on himself that he didn't need ignorant people of the past to do it for him.

But Dr. Sakaki couldn't stale it any longer. If she wanted to go home, she had every right to know how. He had an obligation to hold o information back.

"You've always known how to go home, Nami." Dr. Sakaki stated. "You and Yuri are connected by the Wormhole you've created. All you have to do to go home is that both of you have to wish."

"Can I control the size of it? Or what can go through?"

"yes, but only as far as both of your minds can fathom."

"I see... I guess I will have to dream before I can go home." Nami turned to leave when Shio called out to her.

"Nami, please don't go. I really like you."

"I like you to Shio. But this isn't my place to stay, I have to return to the world were I belong." Nami replied back, halfway turning.

But when she saw the teary eye pout Shio was making she turned around all the way and gave her a gentle hug.

*** Nami's Universe ***

Yuri sat on his bed, legs crossed in a lotus position as he tried to mediate. His right hand cupped his left as his thumbs touched, catching the chakra/chi of the universe in its bowl. Eyes barely opened as he breathed through his nose and out his mouth. Focusing the air into his stomach with his slow and steady breaths.

His goal was to return to the dream plain were he and Nami could meet. If he could talk to her then they could arrange a way to open the Wormhole so they could go home. He wanted to make a more controlled and less painful way back, because it wasn't just himself he was taking with him. The only thing he was going to take home with him was the clothes on his back, his God Arc, and Reno. That's all he wanted... other than the one thing he couldn't have. But he would give anything for the pain in his chest to go away.

"Do you really want to do this?" Rin asked him. She had walked into his room after he had returned from his visit to Dr. Sakaki's lab. Rin wasn't feeling 100% about Yuri trying to open a Wormhole in the space-time continuum in his emotional state. "Once you start this, there's no guarantee that you'll be able to return."

"Heh, to I detect a hint of fondness in your voice." Yuri teased. "Would you miss me?"

"Of course." Rin answered as if it was such a simple question. "You're actually fun sneaking out with. It'll be too quite once you're gone."

"How nice of you... But none the less, I best be making my way home." Yuri said before going back into a meditation. He slowly slipped into a controlled slumber.

He could feel his temperature rising, his hair set aflame and his clothes burned away into his dream clothes. The inferno burned within his veins and eyes began to glow along with the lines on his body. His eyes opened to his realm in the dream plain, it had now become half frozen, half burned over. The same applied to Nami's side. Now that he thought about it, he was actually on Nami's original side while she was on his.

And there she was, in all her frozen glory. But her eyes... she looked so much sadder now.

"Hey, Yuri..."

"Hey..."

"Have fun in my world?"

"Yeah, best time I ever had. And you?"

"I've actually enjoyed my time here."

"How's Soma. Did you see what I mean?"

"Yes... I've... met him."

"What's wrong?"

"Soma is... he isn't exactly as you said he was."

"Yeah... I guess the same goes for me with your Soma."

"Then... things didn't work out for you either?"

"No." Yuri didn't want to go into anymore detail. 'Are you ready to return to your world?"

"Yes... I am ready to go home. Do you understand what we need to do?"

"Yeah, I got the info from Dr. Sakaki as well. We just have to get a few things in order."

"Fair enough."

"We attempt this a 2100 hours tomorrow at the Den's Training Room."

"Agreed. You may keep the money I made as payment for letting me rent your room. You can even sell my extra clothes if you want. But you are to take care of Meiyo with every being you have."

"Who's Meiyo?"

"You know the katana placed on a stand in my room? That's Meiyo. But I want you to look after the Meiyo of your world for me. It is very precious to me in both worlds and I want to know its in good hands when I'm gone."

"Hm, I accept. The money and clothes thing applies to my demands too. However, I would like to try and make this process as painful as possible since I'm bringing my dog along with me."

"Works for me, I was going to ask you the same thing. Perhaps if we envision the Wormhole as a portal it won't be so bad."

"Alrigth, let's give it a try."

"2100 hours?"

"2100 hours."

"Oh, and Yuri."

"?"

"My curiosity has caused you pain. Please forgive me. My world has caused you agony... I'm so sorry." A tear escaped from her eyes and froze in mid-air as it fell. Once reaching the ground it shattered.

"Yeah... I'm sorry too." Even if Yuri wanted to he was unable to cry for her. His body was pure heat, he could not produce tears.

*** Yuri's Universe: Nami's Room ***

Nami slowly awoke from her meditate induced slumber, stretching her sleeping legs out of their lotus position. With one more calming breath she got up.

"Did you get what you needed to get done?" Ren asked her, from his seat on the couch.

"Yeah... I just best get ready. It's time for me to say my goodbyes to everyone."

"Even Soma?"

"No... I've already said my goodbye to him." Nami answered, slowly walking to the door as she slowly moved her legs awake. "Beside, I don't think he wants to see me anyway."

*** Later that Night ***

Kota had kidnapped Soma, with Lindow's help, to drag him to the local Bar. They noticed how Soma had suddenly been feeling down today. It was bad enough he was feeling shell-shocked this morning, now he was feeling down in the dumps after his mission in the Sunken Grid.

"Seriously dude, what happened out there?" Kota queried.

"..."

"You've been acting rock-bottom all day, Soma. What's wrong?" Lindow pushed pass his silent treatment. Insisting on an answer.

"..." But Soma just sipped his bottle. He had brought the whole bottle instead of his usual cups, which was saying something. Due to his enhanced regenerative ability his liver could dissolve poisons out of his body in an alarming rate. In other words, he couldn't get drunk. For him to go for a whole bottle means he was trying to get drunk.

"You can't drown your problems away with alcohol, Soma." Kota kept trying to broke throw his shell. "We can't help you if you don't tell us what's going on."

"... I don't want to talk about it."

"Talking about it is the first step of feeling better." Lindow lectured.

"But I don't want to feel better... I deserve feeling the way."

"Cut the emo crap, Soma." Kota demanded, annoyed by Soma's self-afflicting pain. "Beating yourself up about whatever it is isn't going to solve anything."

"It gives me slight atonement for what I have done." Soma said, before taking a chug from his bottle.

"Come on, Soma. Whatever you did can't be so bad that you have to beat yourself up like this." Lindow insisted. Putting his bottle down he turned to Lindow with a sad grin.

"Heh, you'd be surprised."

"?" Before they could ask what Soma meant, Alisa came storming into the Bar with a fire in her eyes hell half known.

"You." She said, pointing accusingly at Soma. The venom coming from her voice was practically dripping. "What did you do?"

"?" Soma just looked at her as she made her way to him. The crowd literally parted for her as she made her way to the guys.

"Don't play dumb with me. What did you say to Nami?" Alisa didn't raise. Why would she yell? She didn't have to when her voice came out as silent fury.

"!" The guys look back from Soma to Alisa as if to get same answers.

"She looks like she's a wreck inside, trying to hide the fact with a fake smile. And has been going around the Den saying goodbye."

"Goodbye? What do you mean, Alisa?" Kota asked Alisa.

"She's leaving, Kota... She's going home." Alisa answered with a shaking voice. "She leaves tomorrow night at nine."

"!"

"Big deal, she was bound to return to her world eventually." Soma said nonchalantly.

"!" Alisa couldn't believe his lack of care for the news.

"Dude... aren't you a least a little upset?" Kota asked Soma, not really believing Soma meant what he said. "I mean, you did lik-"

"No I don't! Get that through your thick skull already!" Soma growled at him. "She doesn't belong here, anyway."

"Yes she does!" Alisa argued with him. "I know we've been through many things with Yuri. But, Yuri is Nami. And we experienced a lot of things together. I... I don't know how to explain it, but... it feels like she was meant to be here."

"Pfft, please. You go ahead and live in that love fest inside your head, but leave me out of it." Soma mocked. "Accepted reality, she was never suppose to exist here. No matter how much you dream otherwise, your going to just have to doing your hair and nails with Sakuya and Shio. Believe me we're better off without here."

"!" They couldn't believe how cold Soma was being. Starting to cry, Alisa punched hard with a right hook to the face.

"Damn you, coward!" She than ran out the Bar crying.

"What the heck, Soma?!" Kota barked at Soma before getting up and running to comfort his girlfriend. "Alisa, wait up!"

Soma cupped his bruised cheek in his hand.

"Punched by a girl a second time today." He grinned to himself. "This must not be my day."

"Perhaps your day would have gone much better if you didn't spend so much time hiding in your shell."

"..." Soma said nothing as Lindow left the Bar. Once he was alone Soma threw the bottle to the wall, shattering the glass as the remaining liquid dripped down the wall. "She deserves better than a monster like me..."


	18. Chapter 18

Who ever said that when you love something you've got to let it go was lying. If you love something you hold on to it with all your might. Because if you let it go you'll regret not trying to let make it stay.

The Choice

The day was almost over Nami had taken care of all remaining business she had in this world. Shika's things were packed, her God Arc was ready, and she said all her goodbyes. She had woken up early to go to the Mesh Hall and cook everyone Dangos in the kitchen.

She had given everyone some inside a nice home-made bento boxes. All except... Soma. There she stood, outside his door with a bento box in hand. Too nervous extend an arm out to knock on the door. She wanted to leave him one final gift before she left but she didn't want to deal with his cold eyes. Her heart couldn't bare the rejection again.

Her cold feet finally kicked in, making her sprint walk back to her room. Slamming her door close with her body, Nami caught her breath. Her strength let her body as she slid down the door to the floor. Seeing her masters stress, Shika ran to Nami's side. Jumping onto Nami's lap, Shika cuddled up to her.

"Oh, Shika. What's wrong with me?" Nami asked the puppy, picking her up into a hug. "I'm not acting like myself at all."

Shika whimpered as her owner continued to struggle in her inner turmoil.

*** Bar- 8:00PM ***

Soma had went to the Bar that night, waiting for 9:00 to finally pass. It would all be over soon, Nami would be gone and things would go back to normal. He should be happy, he was getting his friend. So then... why wasn't he?

His conscious kept bugging him about going to Nami and he honest with himself, but he couldn't do it. Soma had for too much pride to crawl back to Nami and apologize. He may have been a little cruel but it was for the best. Soma had to break her in order for her to finally let go. She'll just be brush this off as a tiny crush and move on with her life. But... who was going to be there to break his face?

It was bad enough that his heart accelerated when he heard her standing outside his door that afternoon. Rex scratched at the door, slightly pouting as he smelled Nami on the other side. But Nami would be unable to hear him unless she pushed the door's bell announcer, thanks to sound proof walls. Dr. Sakaki installed after the Director scare a while back. But she never did, she just stood there for five minutes then sprinted back to her room. Rex pouted as he smelled her scent moving away.

Soma was disgusted that his heart dropped when he sensed Nami moving away from his door. Did he really want her to come in? Did he really want to see her? Why did he have to feel this way, maybe he would've been better if he never met her. But the thought simply left a bad taste in his mouth. It was just implausible to think of never meeting that sweet, honey eyed enchantress.

Soma tried to keep his distance but it was too late. For she already wiggled her way into his heart with her charisma. Alluring him with her gentle nature and her resolute from with her blade. Rattled by his treacherous emotions, Soma conceal himself inside his shell. Allowing only his animosity to escape.

But his resentful words truly hurt him more than Nami. Because looking into her aching eyes tortured him inside. Crushing her so callously after she confessed her love made him bleed inside. But if he didn't do it she would be doomed to remain in his world, unable to return to her loved ones or friends.

As the clock kept tickling he fell into his despair and lost all longing. How could she had ever loved the man he half was?

"I thought I'd fine you here."

"What do you want, Lindow?"

"Nami leaving soon."

"So?"

"Aren't you going to try? To stop her I mean."

"Why would I, it's her choice to go in the first place."

"Is it really 100% her choice?"

"Just let it go, Lindow." Soma lowered his head as his hood hid his face. "She wasn't suppose to be hear to begin with."

"And yet here she is." Lindow stated. "She's in your hands Soma, are you really going to let her slip out?"

"..."

"Don't think I haven't noticed, Soma. You would be there to send her off instead of here drinking your sorrows away otherwise."

"!"

"I know they say that if you love someone you got to let them go and if they come back it means so much more, but that doesn't work here. Cause if you let her go, Soma, she's not coming back. This is your last chance, Soma. Either you go for it or try to live with the regret. Trust me, it's not a good feeling."

"..." Lindow walked over to Soma and placed a sword stand and bento box in front of him.

"What is it?"

"Nami wanted to give this to you before she left."

"..."

"Well it's 8:30 now, so I'm going to go give my last goodbyes to Nami." Lindow said, heading for the exit. But as he was leaving he turned his head to Soma to give him this final thought. "You do what you think is right."

*** Training Room - 8:45PM ***

Nami sat on the floor in seiza, waiting for the time to pass. She tried to mediate the worry and anxiety away, but it was no use. She was nervous about finally going home. And the pain of Soma's rejection was still fresh in her heart. But she was a disciple of Kendo, she should be mortified that she let years of training go out the window because of a guy.

She was better than this, Nami would not let her emotions move her. Just barely closing her eyes and took deep breaths. Finding her inner peace she let go of her worldly worries. But that all went down the drain when she found that her inner peace lead to a boy with blue eyes, tan skin, and platinum hair. She shot her eyes open and shook her head. This has never happened before, usually her inner peace lead her to a nature scenery, not a... person.

"Looks like you're ready to go." Come the voice of Sakuya from behind. But she wasn't alone. Everyone from the Second and Third unit she met came to give her a send off.

It was amazing how many people she had touched in the couple of weeks she had been in this world. Kota and Alisa was there along with Shio and Ren, but she was expecting them to show. But what she didn't expect was that Hibari would leave her desk along with Licca, Tsubaki, Gen, and Dr. Sakaki, to see her off.

"Sakuya... everyone, you're all here." Nami said with a warm voice. Touched that they all come to give her one final goodbye.

"We couldn't just let you leave without a proper send off." Gina said.

"Take care, try not to get into two much trouble when you get back." Kota said, giving her his final two cents.

"We'll miss you, Nami." Shio said with a pout.

"Don't forget about us okay? Because we won't forget about you." Alisa said starting to cry.

"No, Alisa, I could never forget about you guys. Never." Then she placed a hand to her heart. "I've got you all right here."

"You better, because you've made your way into ours too." Sakuya said, wiping away a tear.

"Be sure not to overwork yourself when you go back." Tsubaki said in her rare kind voice. "I worry about what you'll do while I'm no longer able to look."

"(Chuckle) Don't worry, Tsubaki. I won't." Nami looked around and noticed one of the Amamiya siblings was missing. "Hey, where's Lindow?"

"He'll be here shortly." Ren answered. "He just had something to take care of first."

"?"

"I'm here." Lindow said, running into the room. 'Am I late?"

"No, you've made it with time to spare." Nami smiled at him.

*** Bar- 8:45PM ***

Not only was Soma upset, now he was pissed. What did Lindow expect for him to do? Go down to the Training Room and get on his knees to beg Nami to stay?! She already had her life in a set order, she did not need him. In a rage he slammed his bottle to the counter.

He sighed in exasperation. Alisa was right, he was a coward. But Soma was tired of losing everything he let get too close. He looked down at the sword stand and Bento box in front of him. Nami most likely wanted to return everything that wasn't hers before she left. But the Bento box, he didn't think she would make him one after their last meeting.

Opening the Bento he saw the delicious dangos greeting him as he removed the lid. They spoke of sweetness and fond memories. Closing his eyes. Soma tried to push his thoughts back. But in the end, he put the lid back on the Bento box and put it in his pants pocket.

"I must be out of my mind." Soma said to himself. Grabbing his sword stand, he ran out of the Bar.

*** Training Room - 8:59 ***

"Well, I guess it's time to synchronize with Yuri." Nami said, turning away from the others. "I better try then."

Placing a hand out, she concentrated with all her might. Envisioning a portal that lead to the Den she could call her own; the people she knew as her comrades, her friends, the place she was meant to call home.

"Ah!" It was working, Nami could feel it. The hole between time and space, it was there within her grasp. If she could only just reach a little future. "Ugh! Nhh!"

The portal was opening, they could see a hole ripping space. Slowly it expanded to the size of a human's face. They could see Yuri on the other side, almost literally popping a vein. The portal was getting bigger and bigger. Soon it was big enough for them to see all of Yuri, but they kept going. They didn't stop until the portal was rectangular and big enough to show five people.

"I did it!" Nami cheered, patting herself on the back.

"It worked." Yuri grinned still slightly out of breath.

The portal was set and stable without them having to constantly keep taps on it. The others on Nami side could see through the portal, but so could the people on Yuri's side.

"Holy crap!" Both Kotas said, jumping back as they saw each other. It was like looking at a freaky reflection.

"Heh, I think you look cute as a girl/guy." Alisa and Alex said at the sometime, making them both flinch. "Whoa, that's a little disturbing."

"You're telling me, I have a rack/dick." Lindow an Linda said, pointing at each other. "So that's what Nami/Yuri meant when they said gangsta G's."

"Hey, hey. Let us try, let us try." Shun insisted as the others get in front of the portal just like their alternatives. When Tsubaki came to the portal they were all shocked.

"Hm, I see the genetics run in the family." Alisa and Alex commented about the Tsubakis.

The Tsubakis on Yuri's side looked like an older version of Lindow. But he had his female alternatives long wavy hair and peach hairs along his face. He was a hot older guy that could make any girl drool over him.

"Great, not only is she/he a drop dead gorgeous chick/guy in this world, she's/he's a hot/chick in that world." The Kotas said in slight jealousy about Tsubaki's alternative. They crossed their arms and puffing out their cheeks in a pout.

"Enough fooling around, Nami/Yuri, do you have enough to control this portal and close it when you're done?" The Tsubakis asked their respected First unit Leader. Tsubaki's male alternative voice was a deep and smooth as Tsubaki's was alluring.

"Even his/her voice is sexy too. Dammit!" The Kotas pouted. Paying no mind their banter, Nami/Yuri answered their Tsubaki's question.

"Yeah, all we have to do is wish that it is gone and it'll be gone." Then they both looked into the portal to their friends. "Guys... it's good to see you again. Hope Yuri/Nami has been treating you well."

Then they looked down and noticed their puppies mimicking each other.

"So they are the same being. Good I was worried Shika/Reno wouldn't be able to go through."

"You seem to be having fun there, so... why would you want to come back?" Lindow/Linda asked Yuri/Nami.

"You mean you don't want us back?"

"No, that's not what I meant. It just... you seem so happy, it would pain me to see you give that up."

"!" Nami's/Yuri's eyes widened, but Nami showed more expression. They both calmed themselves. "Of course I've had fun here, but the time would eventually come when I would return to my world. I have a home, friends that I love, everything I could want. So... where else would I want to be?"

Both Yuri and Nami leaned on the portal, their hand touching as they hung their heads low. "But here... I feel like I was made to be here. That you guys are still you guys here. I've found happiness and sorrow here. But I still love this place. The truth of it is, I don't like the idea of leaving at all..."

Nami began to cry whole both her and Yuri began to tremble.

"I wanted to stay here. I wanted to keep having adventures and experiencing what this world has to offer. I wanted to stay with Soma and the others. I wanted to stay..."

"In that case..." They both shot up with a gasp as they turned to see Soma catching his breath on the door seal. "Why not stay here." They asked Nami/Yuri as they looked at them with pleading eyes.

"Soma, you came. Even though I'm about to go. That's very nice of you." Nami/Yuri said, gathering themselves. "So, why should I stay?"

"If you're happy here, why go back?"

"Yeah, but... you're not exactly happy with me here either, are you? Don't lie, come on Soma, you've already said your opinion of me. You want Yuri/Nami back, I know you do. So I guess... I'd best be going."

"But, you're going to be missed... more than anything."

"By who?"

"Me."

"!" Nami/Yuri would've believed Soma, if it wasn't for the memory of yesterday still so vivid in her/his mind. Turning away from Soma, Nami/Yuri place their hand onto the portal. "Nice try, Soma. But I know you don't mean that."

"Nami/Yuri, stay..." The Somas begged. Both taking Nami and Yuri by surprise by approaching them from behind so quickly. Ignoring the presence of everyone in the room, Soma got on his knees and embraced Nami's middle why resting his head on her lower back. While his female alternate embraced Yuri around the chest, resting her head between his shoulder blade.

"Wha-"

"Please." The Somas sighed. "I'm such a big coward. All I ever do is run away from the things that get too close to me. I'm afraid of letting them in,giving them a piece of me, then have them and a piece of me taken away from me."

"..."

"Don't go, Nami/Yuri. I'll miss you're voice, you're smell, you're smiles. You make me feel like I can be a better person. I've tried to let you go but I can't do it. I don't want to lose you, I can't."

"B-but, the other day you said-"

"I know, I lied, and it was one of the bigger mistakes I've ever made. I got scared of being hurt so I denied everything. I know my cowardly action hurt you and I'm sorry."

"...You really mean that, don't you?" Nami/Yuri said, trying to turn their heads to see their embracing Soma.

"I do..." Nami/Yuri pulled their hand out of the portal.

"So then, does that mean that..." Nami/Yuri couldn't even finished their sentence as their Somas lifted their heads to look up at them.

"Yeah..." Nami/Yuri gasped. "Give me a chance. I know we'll work out together, so please."

"..." All paused as they waited for Nami's/Yuri's answer. Nami/Yuri turned back to the portal to address Yuri/Nami. "I think... I've found where I belong. Here, with my new Den family. If it's alright with you, I think I'll stay here from now on.

"Whoa, I gotta get use to this whole mirror image thing." Yuri joked around.

"Yeah, me too." Nami agreed with a smile.

"We'll work something out. In the end, we will make this work."

"Yes." Nami consented with Yuri's suggestion.

"Great. Not only am I a sap in this world, I'm a sap in the other world too." The Somas commented with a sigh, rolling their eyes.

"Dang Soma, you're a total babe in the other universe." The Kotas commented, checking out the Somas on the other side.

"Shut up, Kota!" The Somas growled. Kota earned a punch in the shoulder from Alisa, while the other Kota got a light elbow bump from Alex.

"Hehe, sorry." The Kotas said, rubbing the back of their heads.

"You better be sure to keep in touch." The Somas said to their best friends on the other side.

"We'll come back to visit every once in a while." Nami/Yuri answered. "You just be sure to behave yourself."

"No promises." The Soma with Nami said, giving Nami an extra squeeze as he got up on his feet. Nami blushed at his suggestive eyes.

"I guess it's about time to go." Yuri said, concentrating as he worked to close the portal.

"Bye, see you around?" Nami said giving Yuri's a hand with the portal. Yuri grinned at her as the portal closed toward his face.

"You got it, other half. See you around, see you again soon."

And like that the portal was gone. And the room turned silent again. Breaking free of Soma's embrace, Nami turned around to face the others with a smile.

"Yeah!" They all cheered running toward Nami for a hug.

Nami had found it, the place she was searching for since she left the Temple. This was her new home, she belonged here. And now that she found where she was meant to be, her future was right here with them. With Soma...

~ The End... for now ~


End file.
